Mission Possible
by Lhyaran
Summary: A new mission for Kim opens up opportunities she had not seen before. KiGo
1. Old Beginnings

**~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~**

Shego woke with a start, her tired, bleary eyes staring out into the darkness of her bedroom.

_Mmnwutizzit?_ she thought fuzzily, the sound of her door buzzer ringing again.

She groaned as she rolled over, the bedside clock showing it was no time for visitors.

_Someone's gonna die!_

She pulled on a robe as she shuffled out of her bedroom, her glowing hand lighting the way across her spacious apartment. And, stopping at the intercom, she stabbed the talk button.

"What?!" she growled.

"_Hey, it's me,"_ Kim replied, her subdued voice coming through loud and clear.

_Kimmie?_

She buzzed Kim into the building without another word, running her fingers through her sleep-tangled hair. A quick adjustment of her robe made her much more presentable and, flicking on the lights, she stared in dismay at the state of her place. Clothes, work stuff, and dirty dishes littered the lounge and kitchen, but a gentle knock on the door told her there was no time to do anything about the mess.

With a quick glance through the peephole, she opened the door.

Kim stood outside in a very stained and rumpled Global Justice uniform, a small travel case behind her. It was the first time Shego had seen Kim in uniform, and while it was long-overdue, it was Kim's mousy brown hair that seemed most out of place. It took Shego a few seconds to recalibrate and, color aside, it was the look on Kim's face that told her everything that she needed to know.

"Ron?" Shego queried.

"Yeah," Kim replied. "Can I…?"

"Always," Shego said, stifling a yawn as she waved Kim in.

"I'm sorry, I know shoulda called first," Kim said, glancing past Shego. "I hope I didn't…?"

"Nah, I'm alone. Been too busy with work for the last month to bring anyone home. Now get yer kaboose inside before I drag you in."

Kim gave her a brittle smile and stepped inside.

_This was a bad one_, Shego thought, Kim's whole demeanor radiating unhappiness. She rubbed her dry eyes as she closed the door and focused on a friend in need. "I'll make us some coffee, while you–" She stifled a massive yawn. "While you make yourself comfortable in the guestroom."

"No, go back to bed, it's late," Kim replied.

"Kimmie!"

"I'll be fine, really," Kim said, touching her on the arm. "I just need a shower and to crash, especially after the day I've had."

It was an obvious evasion, but Shego could see that whatever had happened between Kim and Ron this time was still too raw and painful for her to talk about.

_I could force the issue?_ Shego thought, holding back another yawn.

"Bed, now!" Kim stated as she took Shego's hand, leading her towards the master bedroom.

Shego wanted to argue, but her lack of proper sleep over the last few days had other ideas. She mumbled something about pushy redhead's as she was tucked into bed, asleep before Kim had even left the room.

~o0o~

Shego's apartment was dead quiet, then came a soft knock on her bedroom door. After a few seconds … a second knock, the door cracking open.

"Shego, you awake?" Kim whispered.

It was pitch dark inside the room, the apartment behind Kim in darkness as well.

She bit her lip as she clutched her Pandaroo plushy a little tighter, then slipped inside.

_Bad idea! Bad idea! Bad idea!_ Kim chanted as she searched for and found the side of the bed.

She glanced over at the doorway, took a deep breath, then slipped beneath the covers and let the unique scent of her bed-buddy finally calm her troubled soul.

_Good idea_, Kim thought, drifting off to sleep.

~o0o~

Shego woke to the sound of muffled music filling her bedroom. And while she wasn't against the catchy pop tune, it took her a few moments to piece together the how and why.

_Oh yeah, Kimmie's here._

She loved having Kim all to herself, even if it was only for a few days. She smiled as she rolled onto her back, her hand encountering something beneath the sheets.

_Hm?_

She freed the mystery object from the covers and stared at Kim's Pandaroo.

_This…_

She turned the plush companion this way and that.

_Unexpected…_

She glanced between the toy that Kim never slept without and the door a few times, still trying to comprehend what had happened.

_Kimmie slept with me? What da fuck?_

For Shego, the biggest change after the Lorwadian Invasion had not been her amnesty, it had been the discovery that she liked girls as well as guys. It had come as a complete surprise. Soft curves and sultry voices as enticing as broad shoulders, muscles and bravado. Yet it had taken a string of female lover's to realize the impossible, that she liked Kim. That she had feelings for her. She had wanted to deny it because she was a badass former villain who didn't go in for such cliché entanglements. Yet the possessiveness she had always felt towards Kim, the thrill when they battled, and their chemistry…

She had flown too close to the sun and been burned.

The old her would have made her intentions known to Kim, but with her newfound freedom and Kim's blissful happiness with Ron she had decided to leave them be and get on with her life. So she had traded in the secluded mountain lairs for the hustle and bustle of Los Angeles as she started up her own international security firm. Then in her own unorthodox way she had owned her new-found sexuality by coming out to the world. Kim had been there the next day to show her support and to tell her the exciting news: that she and Ron were moving to Los Angeles as well. Then and there Shego had caved, deciding that Kim was worth pursuing after all. And while Kim had never shown any inclination towards women … Shego knew if she played her cards just right and the stars aligned … then maybe, just maybe.

Now here they were … not in a relationship or dating, but neither had Kim rebuffed her subtle advances.

_I'm wearing her down, _Shego thought, glaring at Pandaroo_. But she's still too naive to see what's right in front of her. Or to leave Ron._

She resisted the urge to toss Pandaroo aside, and instead placed it gently back on the bed.

_I'm so fuckin' cursed!_

She glanced at her ensuite bathroom and considered a shower, but her need for coffee superseded all. Sitting up, she pulled on a robe and opened the door.

_Oh!_

Music filled the apartment as did the enticing smell of bacon and other delectables. None of them mattered. She stood there with her mouth open as she watched Kim dance around the kitchen in some sexy lingerie as she sang into a spatula.

_I'm so fuckin' blessed!_

A part of Shego registered that Kim's hair was once again it's natural fiery red and that Kim had flour on most of her exposed skin, but it was the lacy green chemise and matching panties that stole her breath away. The apparel was a big change from the usual as Kim always dressed modestly when she stayed over, no leaving the bathroom in a towel or wandering around in just her underclothes.

_She's going to be the death of me_, Shego thought, faintly.

Kim continued to sing into her spatula, oblivious to her audience. She pirouetted with her eyes closed and grabbed some oven mitts, then bent over and opened the oven door.

Shego stared at Kim's flexing ass as it moved in time to the music.

_That… needs a closer inspection_, Shego thought. She snuck forwards, her quarry none the wiser as she stopped right behind her. "You look–"

Kim yelped as she jumped and spun, her hands clenched into fists inside the oven mitts.

"You look good in green," Shego said, finishing her sentence.

"Geez Louise, Shego! You scared me to death!" Kim exclaimed, breathing heavily.

"Hey, it's not my fault you've grown rusty playing the model Global Justice agent."

Kim poked her tongue out in reply.

Shego waited for Kim to react about being caught in the sexy lingerie. It was the perfect mix of lace and silk, leaving the best bits to one's imagination – and she had a very good imagination.

Kim brushed her hair back, seemingly unconcerned with her appearance.

_Ohh, this is too good! _Shego thought. _She's forgotten what she's wearing, or not wearing_. She smirked, sensing an opportunity for fun. "Just admit you're past your prime. That I'm better than you."

"As if!" Kim replied, whip fast. She put her hands on her hips – a totally Kim move – and thrust out her chest in defiance.

Shego bit her lip as she admired the shape of Kim's breasts through the thin fabric. And while her own t-shirt and boxers weren't the sexiest sleepwear, they were definitely more interesting than regular clothes. She readied a cheeky reply, then came up with something better.

"Food?" Shego queried, gesturing at the still open oven.

"Oh yeah!" Kim replied, and she turned around and bent over.

_Fuck me!_ Shego thought, staring at Kim's ass. The lacy panties made it so biteable and definitely fuckable. Flames flickered around her fingers as she itched to touch, but first…

"The one thing I love about my apartment is the view," Shego said, inching closer.

"Hmm?" Kim replied.

"Because I see London, I see France." She poked Kim's butt with a finger. "I see Kimmie without any pants!"

Kim shot up straight.

Shego had never seen her so speechless before and she admired how Kim defiantly refused to turn around and face her.

_Turn and face me or keep showing me your perfect little butt_, Shego thought. _Decisions, decisions, Princess_. She could almost feel Kim's indecision and it was like catnip to her. "It's a good look," she drawled. "Regulation GJ pyjamas, are they?"

Kim's jaw open and closed soundlessly for a moment before she walked stiff-backed around the counter and quickly donned a robe, overzealously doing it up. Only then did she turn and face Shego, her cheeks crimson in embarrassment.

"Sooo…?" Shego asked, closing the oven.

"I… um, yeah," Kim said as she shuffled back to check on the bacon.

"I wasn't lying, you do look good in green," Shego said as she set out two plates on the counter.

"You– You weren't meant to see– I didn't think–" Kim took a deep breath. "I mean, I didn't hear you get up."

Shego did not reply, she just stood there silently, patiently. It was the perfect interrogation technique for the situation, especially when the person did not know they were being interrogated. Still, Kim lasted longer than she expected, Kim serving up their kings-sized breakfast before cracking.

"Look, absolutely everything was still dirty from my mission!" Kim said, glancing at her. "And I… ah, bought the outfit just before flying home. It was meant to be a surprise for Ron."

Shego nodded, saying nothing.

"It's just– I was up early sorting out some stuff, and then I kinda got carried away. Did my laundry and yours, then cleaned the living room and the kitchen."

Shego glanced around, noting how clean the apartment was.

"Since the… outfit was my only set of clean clothes, I borrowed one of your robes. Then I started to make you breakfast, as a way of saying thanks. But I didn't want to get your robe all dirty. Me and cooking, ya know?"

It was an adequate explanation, but there were still some very big questions left unanswered as far as Shego was concerned

"I really, really didn't expect you to be awake before I was done," Kim mumbled.

_She's happy, or at least not moping about like she normally does after a fight with Ron_, Shego thought. _I'll give her a pass for once. Besides, I've still got her Pandaroo, so that'll give us a lot to talk about later tonight_. "No need to be embarrassed, Kimmie. Yours isn't the first sexy butt to dance around my kitchen. Hell, I'll even slide you into the top ten, howsabout that?"

She picked up her plate and walked away, smiling to herself. She knew there was nothing Kim could say or do that wouldn't get her into trouble. Argue or agree, either way they would be right back to discussing Kim's sexy dance routine.

_Wait for it_…

"What do you mean–" Kim snapped, before cutting herself off.

_Almost had you, Kimmie._

"I'd like to see you do better," Kim mumbled as she caught up to Shego.

"What was that, Cupcake?"

"Uh, balcony? I've kinda commandeered the table."

_Any other girl and I'd bend you over the table_, Shego thought as she took in the dining room table and Kim's Global Justice laptop sitting with pride of place on top. It was no secret that she had an unending hatred for Global Justice and anything to do with them. And yes, the irony was not lost on her that Kim was now an agent. She eyed the laptop like a coiled snake, breakfast forgotten. In the past she had tried to smash it, hit it with an axe, throw it out the window, and even upload it with viruses, but Kim had been there each and every time to save it.

"What's it doing here?" she snarled, even as she took in all the documents around the computer.

"New mission," Kim said, stepping between Shego and the table.

"You just got back from a mission!"

"I know, I know, but they're not taking advantage of me, honest! It's a… high priority, time sensitive mission, and me and my team are the closest. It's just for tonight, max!"

"Kimmie?!"

"It's just a simple– Look, you know I can't talk about my missions. That they're totally classified."

Shego eyed the multiple printouts, the screensaver hiding any other information. She rolled her eyes as Kim defensively closed the laptop, quickly shuffling it and all the paperwork into a bag.

_Time sensitive and just for tonight?_ Shego thought. "So the mission's in Malibu, then?"

"Can't say," Kim replied.

"Los Angeles?"

"Not talking."

"California?"

"Walking away now."

Shego opened her mouth to pry some more, but Kim took her arm and steered her towards the balcony. It was a dirty trick, this closeness. It had become Kim's signature move to calm these situations, and Shego hated herself for how effective it was.

~o~

Shego silently grumbled to herself about sexy redhead's in lingerie as she sat down, her apartment's balcony overlooking the sun-dappled ocean and its beach.

_Another perfect day in Malibu_, she thought.

She had spent so many years in secret lairs and second-rate hideouts that the view still entranced her. Yet as breathtaking as the panorama was, the woman sitting opposite her was even more beautiful. She subtly followed Kim's neckline down to the robe below, knowing full well what Kim was wearing underneath. The fantasy came all too easily, the table sent flying as they crashed together, Kim's robe parting beneath her eager hands.

She blinked as warm fingers touched her wrist.

"Penny for your thoughts," Kim asked, smiling at her.

Shego glanced down at the hand now resting on hers, then back up. There was warmth and more on Kim's face, and she watched as Kim realized what she was doing, the hand slowly shifting away.

_It's times like this that I should say something_, Shego thought, admiring the blush on Kim's cheeks.

"You… just seemed really happy," Kim said, filling the silence.

"I was, and as for my thoughts," Shego said, nibbling on some bacon. "It's that you're in a good mood this morning."

"Yeah, I really am," Kim replied, playing with her food. "I know you normally have to drag me out of bed and get me to eat, but I woke up and decided I really, really wanted to do something nice for you. So I started cleaning, got carried away, and then the mission came in. And before I knew it everything had just faded away."

"And then I surprised you?" Shego said.

"Yeah, you totally did," Kim replied, touching the collar of her robe.

_And now for the elephant in the room_. "So what's up with you and Ron?" _This time_.

Kim's eyes darted about before settling on the ocean.

"I… still can't believe you got such a nice apartment, and right on the waterfront too," Kim said.

_Really, Kimmie? Being evasive? Okay, I'll play along for now_. "Like I said, contacts." _And a whole lotta blackmail_.

"Don't suppose your contacts could help me?"

"Only if you've got a few million to toss around?"

"I don't even have a few hundred right now."

Shego paused at that statement.

"Ron, he invested our life savings into a Super El Grande Bueno Nacho restaurant in New York, that hasn't even been built yet." Kim said, giving Shego a brittle smile. "We're completely broke."

_Ohh, the absolute doofus!_

"I was off grid and couldn't be contacted, so he just went ahead and did it." She let out a big sigh. "I know we have our problems, like most couples, but I try and make it work. Yeah, I'm away from home for days, sometimes weeks at a time."

"It's the nature of the job," Shego said, offhandedly.

"Yes! Precisely! It's nature of the job. The mission always comes first." Kim crossed her arms on the table and leaned forwards. "But he's dreamed of owning a Bueno Nacho's restaurant since forever, so how can I be angry with him? I'm living my dream, it wouldn't be fair to crush his."

"But you got angry with him?"

"I did. He blindsided me, and I didn't handle it well. I was just so– so upset with him, even though I didn't want to be. We've both been through so much over this last year."

"Kimmie, no! We both know where I stand on him, so no. You've been through a lot, he's barely done a thing. He dropped out of Global Justice during orientation, was living off you until you pushed him into work and then study, and now this!"

She could see Kim already shaking her head as the conversation headed towards its obvious conclusion.

"I know he used to be your best friend, and he can be again. But you need to seriously think about leaving him!"

There, she had said it at last.

"No!" Kim exclaimed. "I mean, no," she said, far softer. "He's everything I want, in a guy."

"Kimmie, just think about it?"

"I– I can't! I like being with Ron," Kim whispered. "I'm happy with him."

"C'mon, you're the youngest ever GJ graduate, and youngest agent to get their own command." She took Kim's hand and squeezed it. "Use some of those brains and assess your situation?"

"I…"

"I know he's not a bad guy, but maybe he's not the one for you? So just promise me you'll think about it, and I won't bring it up again. Then we'll kick back and relax and have a girls weekend. Deal?"

She crossed her arms and sat back, her face impassive. It was tough love, but it needed to be done. Yes, she was totally biased when it came to Kim, but that was not the point. Kim needed to be free of Ron so she could truly live her life.

"Okay… I'll think about it," Kim murmured.

_Yes! Finally!_ Shego silently cheered. "Then, that's all I have to say on the matter. Now, to help you with your comings and goings, I've got a spare key for you. And as for your money situation, I can–"

"It's a wonderful offer, but I– That's Ron and I, have to do this on our own. I've already talked to a few people about our finances, and things will be okay, eventually."

"Your call," Shego said.

"I mean it, Shego."

"I'm agreeing with you."

"And I know that face!" Kim said, pointing at her.

"My truth face?"

"No, your 'I'm going to do whatever I want' face!"

"'Tis a good face, one of my best," Shego said, flicking her hair back.

"Agree to disagree," Kim replied, rolling her eyes.

"Kimmie, we both know you're far too independent to ask for help. So I'm just going to do it."

"I can't let you!"

"Tough!"

"Shego!" Kim said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Kimmie!"

They stared at each other, before Kim shook her head in resignation.

"Here you are trying to help me, and I'm fighting it," Kim said. "Okay, I surrender. Since you're not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

"Would you?" Shego replied.

"But I'm paying you back, every penny."

"As you wish."

"Geez, next thing I know, you'll be helping me with my missions."

Shego's eyebrows shot up in interest.

"No!" Kim said, raising a finger. "No no no no no! It's not happening! Besides, you hate Global Justice!"

"I do, more than a Drakken monologue. But I've been working non-stop on a project for the last few weeks, and I'd love a chance to get out and punch some faces."

"It can't be done!"

"Why? You know we work well together."

"The sheer amount of paperwork, even for one night!"

"Remember how we handled Aviarius and his giant flamingo? The two of us against the Lowardians?"

"You've never even met my team, let alone worked with any of them!"

"We'll ditch 'em."

"You'd have to wear the uniform!"

"I'm out!" Shego stated, holding up her hands in surrender. There were some lines she would never cross.

"Aww, but you'd look so cute in the uniform," Kim said, leaning in.

"Says the girl in the sexy lingerie," Shego fired right back.

They both turned away, lost in their own thoughts. And after a few moments of silence, Kim held out her hand.

"Truce?" Kim asked, her serious tone offset by the amused dimples in her cheeks.

"Truce!" Shego replied, shaking Kim's hand. "Plus, I'm starving."

"Me too. Though, it's gotten a little cold," Kim said, poking the bacon on her plate. "I know I'm a terrible cook, but I tried really hard with this."

"Then let me show you an old trick."

Shego mentally rolled up her sleeves as she positioned her hand over Kim's plate and, igniting her Glow, she instantly reheated Kim's breakfast. She did the same with her own, the food on their plates now steaming hot.

"My hero!" Kim gushed with overdone enthusiasm.

Shego snorted in reply as she tucked into her breakfast, but after a few mouthfuls she realized that Kim kept glancing at her with a quizzical look on her face.

"What's up?" Shego asked.

"Your Glow, that was kinda unexpected," Kim replied.

"The reheating?"

"No, the no exploding."

"It can do a lot when I'm not mind-fucked."

"You never said."

"You never asked."

Shego went back to her breakfast, enjoying the frustrated pout on Kim's lips. It was absolutely adorable.

"C'mon, you can't just leave it there?" Kim asked.

"Woman of mystery, remember?" Shego replied.

"Not to me."

It was true. Kim knew so many of her foibles these days. A happy by-product of their friendship. Shego filled her mouth with some bacon and eggs and chewed slowly, once again enjoying Kim's frustration. Swallowing, she took a long, slow sip of her orange juice just to tease out the delay out some more.

"And?!" Kim asked, as soon as Shego put her glass down.

"You're not old enough," Shego replied, smirking as she skewered some mushrooms.

"This again?" Kim said, intercepting Shego's fork with her own. "I'm nineteen, so spill!"

"What else can it do?" She held up her hand and extended her middle and index fingers, lighting them up with her Glow. "Let's just say that the girls are way more appreciative than the guys."

"What do you–" Kim began, then her eyes went wide. "OH?!" she exclaimed, her eyes flicking between Shego's face and the glowing fingers.

"Uh-huh," Shego said, going back to her breakfast.

"I mean– Really? Um, like… wow!"

Shego never talked about her love life with Kim. And likewise, Kim had never talked about her intimate relations with Ron. While talking about sex wasn't taboo, it was a topic that they had both just steered clear of. Shego did it because she was afraid she would give away her intentions towards Kim, and she assumed Kim did it because of proprietary.

~o0o~

Shego walked back inside with her empty plate, and paused. She eyed the blank spot on the table where Kim's laptop had been and with it came a single-mindedness about why it had been there in the first place.

_A time sensitive mission and just for tonight?_ Shego thought. She glanced back at Kim. _Could it be for…? Nah. Maybe…? Nope. Perhaps…? Nada._

Until…

"Your soirée tonight, It's a catch and release mission, isn't it?" Shego said.

"What?!" Kim exclaimed, stopping next to her. "How can you possibly know that?"

"Well, your reaction for one. And secondly, I know the GJ handbook."

"That's not fair!"

"I never play fair, that's why you like hanging out with me."

"I will neither confirm or deny any and all of the above!" Kim replied, poking her tongue out.

It was pink and perfect and Shego suddenly wanted it so badly. She needed Kim on the bed, to straddle that gorgeous face and to grind herself on Kim's waiting mouth. Shivering at the fantasy, she ogled Kim's ass as Kim walked away.

"Cat got your tongue?" Kim asked, glancing back.

"Do me!" Shego blurted out.

Kim stopped on the spot.

_Oh crap!_ Shego thought.

It had been a stupid thing to say. A year of planning and playing the long game, and she had ruined it all because she was suddenly horny. She frantically searched for a way out, as 'forget I said anything' was not an option.

_Think, ya idiot! Think!_

Kim slowly turned, a myriad of emotions flickering across her face as she walked back towards Shego.

_Dammit! Think!_ Shego thought, taking a step backwards.

"Do you?" Kim asked, stopping right in front of Shego.

"I mean… seduce me, because of your mission," Shego said, clutching at straws.

"Oh?"

"That's what your team will be doing, right?" Shego said, desperately following her train of thought. "Seducing the target and stealing their tech, then uploading some GJ spyware onto it, and then returning it unnoticed?"

"Well, yes. It's more covert work than seduction, but when we have to."

"So then, as mission coordinator, you have to be ready to step in if all else fails?"

"That's what's required of my position, yes. But my team never fails. So what's that got to do with, you know… seducing you?"

"Kimmie, you can't lie. You're terrible at it. And seducing a target involves lying in a pretty big way.

"I can lie… if I have to."

"No, you can't," Shego said, shaking her head. "Your honesty is one of the best things about you. And let's not forget," she held up a finger, "you get totally flustered whenever you try and chat someone up."

"That's when it's real, and back in High School. This is a mission!" Kim said, crossing her arms. "So I'm perfectly capable, thank you very much."

Shego knew it wasn't the right time to push, but her head no longer had a say in the matter.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Shego said. "So show me your moves."

"Um…" Kim replied.

"C'mon, do me!"

"Well, you see– It's just that–" Kim said as she became super tongue-tied. "I, ya know…" She took a deep breath. "Look, it's because it's you! And– and everything," she said, gesturing wildly.

"Me?"

"Yes, you! It'd be super-awkweird."

"So you're saying your 'anything's possible for a Possible' days are behind you?"

Kim's eyes narrowed.

"Sit!" Kim growled as she pointed at a stool, her tone brooking no dissent. "I'm gonna seduce the pants off of ya!"

"That's the whole point of seduction," Shego replied.

"I know!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

~o~

Shego felt light-headed as she walked over and sat at the kitchen counter, her heart racing.

_This is actually going to happen?_

She stared straight ahead, straining to hear whatever was happening behind her. She knew it would not be real, but she planned to make the most of it. The chance to openly flirt and say things to Kim that she had been holding inside for ages was too big an opportunity to pass up.

She turned as Kim appeared beside her.

Kim awkwardly leaned against the counter, adjusted herself, re-adjusted herself, glanced down, moved her arm a bit, then finally settled her gaze on Shego.

"Heey," Kim said.

"Why hello," Shego replied, flashing Kim a big smile.

"I…" Kim mumbled, her entire face turning red.

Shego raised an eyebrow in question.

"I was just– I mean… I saw you sitting here, and–"

_Yeah, she totally sucks at this_, Shego thought as she listened to Kim's incoherent babble. She waited a bit more before taking one of Kim's hands and gently squeezing it, not saying a word.

Kim paused mid-ramble, then slumped in defeat.

"It was the 'hey', wasn't it?" Kim asked.

"Nah, that was fine, and believe me I've heard worse," Shego replied. "Hell, even the cheesiest pickup line can work if done right."

"That… doesn't sound right?"

"Trust me."

"You know I do."

"Then here, swap with me," Shego said, sliding out of her chair.

"What?"

"I'll show you how it's done."

"You… uh, wanna-do-me?" Kim asked, wide-eyed.

_In so many ways!_ Shego thought, keeping a straight face. "Just a simple roleplaying scenario, that's all. Nothing that you haven't done before with Global Justice. As for the scene," she said, waving a hand for dramatic effect. "Picture a karaoke bar in downtown Hong Kong; you're alone and drinking to unwind after a hard day at work, and a successful mission of course."

She saw the spark return to Kim's eyes.

"Hong Kong?" Kim queried, glancing at her bedroom door. "Is that because of the travel tag on my suitcase?"

"Yeah, a simple observation, and knowing my mark."

"Mark?"

"Thief term, slip of the tongue." _But yes, you are_. "Now as for this seduction thing – it's all down to presentation, posture and personality, and what you say really doesn't matter that much."

"I… kinda understand," Kim said as she settled into her seat.

"So eyes front, 'cause it's my turn."

Kim obediently looked straight ahead, her hands shifting nervously on her lap.

_I have one chance at this_, Shego thought as she stepped back_. One chance to truly know if she's interested_.

She tuned the stereo to something catchy, then closed the curtains and dimmed the lights. Her robe was tossed aside, it just wouldn't do. And adjusting her shirt, she positioned it off one shoulder before tying up its bottom to expose her midriff. A slight shimmying down of her shorts left even more skin on display and then she combed her hair to one side, leaving one sultry eye focused on her prize.

_Time to roll the dice!_

~o~

"Why, hello there," Shego said as she arrived next to Kim, her husky tone conveying so much more.

"Hi…" Kim replied, her voice petering out as she looked Shego up and down.

Kim's expression and wandering eyes were everything that Shego could have hoped for. It told her exactly what she needed to know – had ached to know – that this thing between them was real and could be so much more.

_She's interested! She's abso-fuckin-lutely interested!_

She went weak in the knees – and deeper places – as Kim bit her lip, then she remembered how to breathe and that playtime was far from over. A good imagination had been essential when working for Drakken and so she used it to its fullest as she pictured a karaoke bar around them.

"Crazy in here tonight, isn't it?" Shego said, looking around for dramatic effect.

"Totally," Kim replied, playing along.

"I couldn't help but notice," she whispered, leaning in, "that you've been checking me out since I walked in."

"What?!" Kim squeaked.

"That's okay, I've been checking you out as well."

"Um, really?"

"A stunningly beautiful woman like you, all alone? That's just criminal!"

"Oh?"

"So, can I buy you a drink, or are you expecting company?"

"No, no company. I'm… ah, alone," Kim replied, brushing her hair back.

Shego contained her surprise at Kim's reply. She had expected the boyfriend card so as to play hard to get, not this. It was almost too easy. Dragging two glasses over, she filled them with juice and slid one over to Kim, a finger on top.

"I'm really, you know, just passing through," Kim said, taking her drink.

"Ships passing in the night," Shego replied, sipping her juice.

"Yeah, kinda." Kim replied, then she straightened up and held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Kat."

"Sheridan," Shego replied as she took Kim's hand and brought it up to her lips. "And the pleasure is all mine."

She kept her eyes locked with Kim's as she trailed her lips across the back of Kim's hand, and she was particularly proud of Kim's blush and wide-eyed response at the intimate greeting. She sat down, smiling as Kim's hand stayed in the air for a moment before disappearing onto Kim's lap. Sipping her drink, Shego enjoyed the companionable silence between the two of them before moving on.

"You sing?" Shego asked, the karaoke bar a deliberate choice.

"Love to. You?"

"Occasionally. But I mostly come here for the atmosphere." She pointedly looked at Kim. "And for the company."

"Yeah… the company."

"And your outfit, I love it. Military is it?" Shego asked, picturing Kim in her Global Justice uniform.

"Can't say. It's totally classified."

"So you're like what, a secret agent?"

"Definitely can't say, ya know?"

"Wow! My very own James Bond!"

Kim stifled a giggle at the dramatics.

"So if you're James Bond, doesn't that mean you always get the girl?" Shego said, edging closer. "So howzabout we grab a bottle of something and blow this joint? It's fun in here, but I prefer to get to know people where it's quieter. What do you say, drinks at my place? It's not far, and it's got a great view of the harbor."

She stood up and held out a hand for Kim.

"I, um… I couldn't…" Kim mumbled.

"No strings, just drinks," Shego whispered. "Two ships passing in the night."

"Really… I shouldn't…"

Kim's actions did not follow her words as she tentatively reached out and took Shego's hand.

Shego smiled and winked. Job done. Mission accomplished.

"And that's how easy seduction is," she whispered.

Kim blinked, awareness coming back to her eyes, and only then did she focus on their interlaced fingers. However, she didn't instantly pull away, flashing Shego an uncertain smile.

Shego's resolve crumbled in an instant.

She could not believe what was happening as a thousand possibilities flashed through her mind. The overwhelming desire to pin Kim against the counter and kiss her. And after that … well, the ball would be in Kim's court.

She barely held back a snarl of frustration as somewhere nearby a phone rang.

"That's Ron," Kim mumbled.

Shego slumped back against the counter as she watched Kim rush off to the balcony to answer the call.

_Well… fuck!_

~o0o~

_I had her!_ Shego thought in annoyance.

She rinsed off another plate and put it in the dishwasher, her eyes continuously flicking back to the patio door. She had given Kim her privacy and taken a long shower, but even after that Kim had still been outside on the phone. So she had watched some television – Kim still busy. Put her washing away – Kim still busy. Folded and put away Kim's clothes – Kim still busy. And now she found herself doing the dishes, her thoughts anywhere but on the task at hand.

_I fuckin' had her!_

She kept replaying that last moment over and over in her mind, and where it could have gone.

_She'd dropped her guard. The moment was right. And just a kiss to seal the deal_.

She looked up as the balcony door slammed open, Kim storming back inside. Kim's face was a mixture of anger, annoyance and so much more and she was practically vibrating with emotion.

"Men! I've had it with them!" Kim yelled.

Shego's heart skipped a beat at the statement, the plate she was holding shattering as her hands flared green. She ignored the explosion of steam from the sink as she hurried towards Kim, her thoughts wholly on a friend in need.

"Kimmie?" She had never seen her this upset before, not even during the whole Eric debacle. "Kim?"

"Ron– He– Ooh!" Kim growled out through gritted teeth.

"Slow down, talk to me?"

Kim barely glanced at her as she paced back and forth.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Shego asked.

"What's wrong?" Kim replied, stopping abruptly. "I found out why Ron hasn't returned any of my calls this morning! And do you know why?!"

Shego opened her mouth to reply.

"No, don't bother answering that!" Kim snapped. "I'll tell you why! He's been too busy doing silly promotional work for the restaurant, in New York! He was so caught up in everything that he forgot to tell me. And so distracted that he couldn't be bothered to return my calls or text me, even after everything that happened yesterday!"

_The doofus!_

"And– Ooh! And–"

"Breath."

"And… The Ron Man," Kim did some air quotes, "told me he's fine with us spending some time apart! He even suggested it! Apparently, I'm harshing his buzz and stifling his creativity when I'm around."

_Yeah, he's a complete doofus_, Shego thought. "Look, you've always been the steadying hand in the relationship, and you know he never thinks things through. That he's a creature of impulse and habit."

"I know, but still…? Don't ya think?"

Shego did think, her mind racing.

"Fly out and see him." _See that you can do better_.

"I can't, the mission!" Kim replied. "And I'm already late in getting ready for it."

"Screw the mission!"

"I… I can't. The safety of the world always comes first," Kim replied. "But I'm just so tired, of everything."

"Kimmie?"

"I'll be fine," Kim said, yet everything about her screamed the opposite. "I'm just gonna do my hair and get ready. Sorry to drop all this drama on you."

"Never apologize for shit like this. You know I'm here for you?"

"Yeah, you are."

Shego was surprised as Kim stepped in for a hug, which turned into a much longer embrace than she expected. Slender arms tightened around her before Kim stepped back, Shego watching Kim shuffle off to the bathroom.

~o~

No sooner had the bathroom door closed than Shego heard a soft thud and muffled sobs coming from behind the door, and they broke her heart. Growing up, as a hero, and especially as a villain, she had solved her problems with violence. Even now she still resorted to less than savoury tactics to handle her problems. Yet all of her experiences did nothing to help her with Kim's situation.

She walked over and touched the door, the barrier symbolizing everything between them.

_I'm here, if you need me._

She slid to the floor with her back to the door.

_She needs cheering up, in a major way. What's something fun that we can do?_ She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. _Well, sex with me would be good. But… maybe something a little less complicated?_

She opened her eyes, remembering Kim's laptop.

_How about a big win instead?_

She sprung to her feet and headed for the balcony with her phone in hand, privacy working both ways after all. Dropping into a seat, she called her company's tech guru.

"_Hey boss, what's the sitch?"_ Wade asked, his cheery voice coming through loud and clear.

"I've got a job for you," Shego replied, swinging her feet up onto the table.

"_You want to take on another client? We're already pretty stretched as it is."_

"It's a quick one. I just need you to hack into Kimmie's work laptop for me."

"_No can do, boss. I've already told you I'm not going to fry it, or… any of those other things you suggested."_

"It's nothing like that. I just need all the GJ files on her mission for tonight."

"_She's on another mission, already?"_

"Yeah, don't even get me started on that! I've already told her what I think about it. Sooo laptop?" She drummed her fingers on the table. "Chop-Chop, time's a wastin!"

"_Just the mission details? No other shenanigans?"_

"Pixie Scouts honor!"

"_Done! The files are in your inbox. And you were a Pixie Scout?"_

"Of course not! So don't mention it to Kimmie, or your new Batman statue is slag!"

"_Happy to help, boss."_

Shego hung up and dragged a hand down her face, but she could worry about the Pixie Scout fallout later. She opened her mail and accessed the files, reading quickly.

_Top secret, yeah yeah. Blah, blah, blah – Los Angeles, knew it_. Her eyes went wide. _No fuckin' way!_

**~o0o~**


	2. A NIght Out

**~o0o~**

The unmarked Global Justice surveillance van stood innocuously in a side street, the boisterous sounds of the city barely heard from within. Agents Lynn and Scott manned the consoles, heads down as they worked. Kim stood behind them, overseeing the mission and making sure any problems were quickly sorted. She wore her uniform with pride, her hair dyed brown as she did for all covert missions.

She stared at the monitors without seeing them, her normally laser-focused attention to details elsewhere.

_That look in her eyes just before Ron rang_, Kim thought._ She was gonna kiss me._ "I'm sure of it."

"Pardon, ma'am?" Agent Lynn asked.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud," Kim replied. _But was it part of the whole karaoke thing, or was it because she… well, wanted to? It's just– I'm with Ron, or was. Am. And she knows that. And she knows that I'm not… Well, that I've neve_r–_ We're just friends, aren't we?_

She dropped her head, the world feeling upside down.

_And then there's that!_ she thought, glancing at the duffel bag Shego had pushed into her hands as she walked out the door. _Could she be any more mysterious or cryptic?_

'_It'll save the day, Kimmie. You'll know when to open it, and not a moment too soon.'_

Kim poked the bag with her foot for the umpteenth time, whatever inside soft and yielding.

_It's the same bag she always used with Drakken, but why give it to me? And why now? _It made her nervous in a tingly, excited kind of way. _Never mind that, the mission!_ She glared at the monitors, trying to center herself. _But was she going to kiss me?_

She helped herself to a bottled water as she tried to calm her thoughts.

"Ma'am, we have it. But there's a problem," Agent Lynn announced.

"What is it?" Kim replied, her attention snapping back to the monitors.

The multiple screens showed various images from within a crowded nightclub. Some views were from the club's cameras, others from their own carefully installed surveillance devices, and even more from various agents. Central in all of the displays was their male target, while a single image showed a hand holding a mobile phone.

"The target's phone, it's an old HenchCo model, not a smartphone," Agent Scott said. "Our software won't upload onto it, let alone run on it."

_Dammit! Why didn't our intel cover this?_ Kim thought. "Options?"

"None that I can see," Agent Scott replied.

"Plan-B, ma'am?" Agent Lynn said.

Kim chewed her lip in thought. Plan-B was a last resort and would result in the least amount of intelligence gathered while also revealing their investigation to those involved. She squared her shoulders, ready to make the tough call.

_I really needed a big win after today, but there's no other choice_– She paused, then looked down at the bag Shego had given her. _No way?! _She grabbed the bag and lifted it onto the counter. _How could she know?_

"Ma'am?" Agent Lynn asked.

"Put a hold on Plan-B and return the phone, but keep everyone in position."

"Roger that, ma'am."

Kim unzipped the bag, a crisp white envelope on top.

_A letter?_ She lifted out the envelope. _And clothes?_

She ignored the clothes for now and opened the letter, quickly reading it.

'_An antique phone, Kimmie? Well, there's a Possible solution for that. Dress for success, then find the blonde in the club with the phoenix tattoo. She'll get you what you need, and more.'_

Kim reread the letter before putting it aside, then inspected the bag's contents. First up was a little black dress, her eyes widening as she held it up. She had mentioned it once to Shego in passing months ago and now here it was. The backless dress had looked stunning on the mannequin, but in her hands it seemed scandalously short, overly revealing and practically see-through.

_Oookay. Worry about that later_.

She draped the dress over a chair, then pulled out the next item.

_Lacy G-string, black…_ She double checked the bag. _Yep, no bra. Stilettos, so not me. A really nice choker, earrings, purse and makeup_.

She laid everything out on the counter and took it all in.

_Am I taking down an illegal Lorwardian arms dealer, or am I going clubbing?_

~o0o~

Kim walked into the nightclub, the thumping music washing over her. She felt both glamorous and self-conscious in the little black dress, the silky fabric hugging her tight in all the right ways. She tugged on its hem as a cool breeze wafted up her legs, the stilettos really not helping. They were never her footwear of choice, shown by her overly-steady steps as she made her way down a spiral staircase and into the club proper.

_Find the blonde, save the world. A little more info would've been nice, Shego_.

She scanned the dance floor for a phoenix tattoo, a bar off to one side. How this mystery woman could help Global Justice, Kim did not know, but she trusted Shego. It still felt a little strange to know that she trusted Shego after their tumultuous past, but that was life. She did, so she did, and that was the end of the matter as far as she was concerned.

_Trust aside, still not a fan of going in blind_, Kim thought. _Let's hope this mystery woman is every bit as useful as Shego suggested._

She slowly circled the club, very aware of the many appreciative glances thrown her way.

"_Ma'am, we've found her!"_ Agent Lynn announced, her voice coming through loud and clear via Kim's earpiece.

Kim touched her ear as she listened to Agent Lynn, then she made a beeline for the far side of the room. Soon enough the crowd parted and she spotted her target, the mystery blonde standing all alone at a table, drink in hand and a blazing tattoo of a phoenix on her exposed back. Kim approached from behind and took the opportunity to size the woman up without being seen. Whoever she was, the woman had a gorgeous figure, her platinum blonde hair flowing down to her waist. Tight leather pants and knee-high lace-up boots accentuated her long legs, while elbow-length latex gloves, a black bustier, and a leather jacket on the seat beside her completed the woman's dominatrix look.

_I so wish I could get away with wearing something like that_, Kim thought, admiring the outfit.

She narrowed gap, the woman turning before Kim could announce herself.

"About time you got here," Shego said, smiling at her.

Kim considered herself the foremost expert on everything Shego, but even she had a hard time seeing her friend through the disguise. Blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin, they were all just wrong. However, her surprise was quickly replaced by anger. While she loved and accepted Shego's free-wheeling nature, she could not excuse Shego deliberately interfering in a mission like this.

"What are you doing–?!" Kim exclaimed.

"Follow my lead!" Shego said as she stepped forwards, sweeping Kim up into her arms and leaning in.

"Sh-Shego?"

Kim's world exploding as soft lips captured her own, her thoughts evaporating in an instant … unable to resist or say no. The kiss was unbelievably gentle, all warmth and sensation and more as she melted into Shego's embrace, her eyes fluttering shut as she curled her fingers in long blonde hair.

_Shego_…

She should have said no. Kissing anyone but Ron should not feel this good. It shouldn't make her lightheaded and wanting more. She arched against Shego as a silken tongue found her own, forgetting how to breathe as she surrendered to the adrenaline rush coursing through her.

She should have said no.

Then warmth turned to cold as Shego pulled away, and Kim took in a long, shuddering breath as the sounds of the nightclub slowly returned. She could feel her own thundering heartbeat and was way too hot, her thoughts going a million miles an hour. She tried to find her voice, but ended up simply leaning her forehead against Shego's, both of them breathing heavily; neither talking as they simply let the moment be.

_I– I didn't know you could be kissed like that_.

It complicated matters … especially with how good Shego smelt, a unique aroma of her Glow and perfume.

_And she's so warm_.

Kim bit her lip as she tried to hold onto the moment, but she could feel her embarrassment and guilt rising over the kiss. More than anything she needed some time alone to digest what had just happened.

"_Ma'am, our target is on the move,"_ Agent Lynn announced. _"He's preparing to leave the club."_

Kim's eyes snapped open as she raised a hand to her ear.

"_Orders?"_ Agent Lynn asked.

Kim went to reply, but she was derailed as her hair was brushed aside, sharp teeth delicately capturing her ear.

"Careful, we're being watched," Shego whispered.

The warning grounded Kim and she did her best to compartmentalise the situation. She nodded in understanding and casually touched her ear, then realized Shego had removed her earbud communicator with just her tongue.

"No communications, either," Shego whispered, her arms still resting comfortably around Kim.

"That's not protocol!" Kim whispered.

"Tough!"

"Shego!" Kim snapped as quietly as she could, stepping back.

"Just follow my lead, and you'll complete your mission. Problem with that?"

"Of course I have a problem with that!" Kim replied. "Including this–" She gestured at the both of them. "And the, you know…" The kiss going unmentioned. "What the heck is going on?"

"You needed a night out and a win," Shego said, flashing Kim a smile. "So you're welcome. As for what's going on, I'm Sheridan or Sherry, the sexy femme fatale in this little plan of mine. And you're Katarina or Kat, an idealistic college girl who's my best friend, and you're falling in love with me."

"What?!" Kim exclaimed, her jaw dropping.

"No time to explain, it's showtime!" Shego said, looking past Kim.

"Ah, she came?" a woman's voice announced from behind. "You were right, Sheridan. Drinks for all, yes?"

Kim had so many more questions, but she could see the look in Shego's eyes – the situation had become serious. She turned, unsurprised when Shego slipped her arms around her. It seemed to be her cross to bear for having Shego on this mission with her. Coming towards them was a thirtyish looking woman, though Kim did not recognize the woman from her time on surveillance. That felt like a big lapse in their security protocols. The woman had stern yet striking features, her strawberry blonde hair styled in a cute pixie cut. She wore a stylish hat at a rakish angle, a loose tie hanging against her unbuttoned shirt, t-shirt and slacks.

_She's armed_, Kim thought, her trained eye not fooled by the woman's friendly demeanor. _A concealed handgun and at least two knive_s.

"You decided to stay?" Shego said, flashing the woman a smile.

"I did," the woman replied as she pointedly looked Kim up and down. "I was curious, after all."

_Okay Shego, balls in your court_, Kim thought. She kept her expression carefully neutral, the woman's Eastern European accent hardly surprising considering the organization Global Justice was trying to take down. She had no idea what Shego's long-term plan was, but she could play her part and start with the basics. She flashed Shego a put-upon smile and nudged her with an elbow.

"Oh right, where are my manners?" Shego said. "Kat, this is Anna. Anna, my best friend Kat."

"Hi," Kim said.

"Wonderful to meet you," Anna replied. "Sheridan has told me so much about you."

"She has?"

"Oh, nothing but good, I can assure you."

"Sherry?" Kim said, turning to Shego.

"What can I say? I love talking about you," Shego replied. She squeezed Kim affectionately and looked over at the bar. "Now that you're finally here, we need drinks."

"Nineteen," Kim said automatically. _Oh dang! Am I nineteen in this plan of hers?_

"Nineteen and studying International Diplomacy! All work and no play, remember? Plus you promised me we'd have some fun next time we went out?"

"I'm here in this dress you bought me, aren't I?" Kim replied, thinking fast. "And… well– Fine!"

"Sex on the Beach for all of us!" Shego said, rubbing her hands together. "So you two get to know each other, and I'll go get us those drinks."

Kim was ready for the goodbye kiss, her raised finger intercepting Shego's lips.

Shego smirked at her, kissed her finger, then sauntered off to the bar.

Kim watched her go and rolled her eyes. She had seen Shego walk, jog, and run away many times over the years and the sexy runway strut Shego was putting on was certainly there to push her buttons. A girl either has it or she doesn't, and Shego had it – by the truckloads; each sensual step taunting Kim with her girlfriend status.

_Why'd she have to say that I'm falling in love with her? _Kim thought. _I know she'll have her reasons, but geez. At least Ron and I are on a break, or something? So it's like… technically okay?_

"–Couple," Anna said.

"Pardon?" Kim said, dragging her gaze back to Anna.

"You two really do make the cutest couple."

_Oh?_

"I'm definitely shipping you two."

"Uh, we're not really together, ya know? We're just good friends."

"The way she talks about you, looks at you, she's way past being a friend."

_Really? No. Shego was just playing her part with the– the kiss, and everything_. She glanced over at Shego. _Yeah… just playing her part_.

"–Cold feet dating a girl?"

"No no, it's just–" _Keep it simple_. "There's a guy."

"Ah."

"And he's the one. But when I'm with her…" She squared her shoulders and flashed Anna her best cheerleader smile. _Right, ignore her friendly demeanor and focus on the mission. Shego wanted me to get to know her– And how does Shego know her anyways? What's their relationship and why?_

"You and Sheridan seem friendly?" Kim queried.

Anna's short, sharp laugh was unexpected.

"She said you were intense as you were beautiful!" Anna replied. "And that you're the jealous type."

"I'm not–"

"Please, I've been around enough couples to recognize jealousy when I see it."

_I'm not jealous, am I?_ Kim thought, the playful seduction and the almost-kiss at Shego's apartment coming back to haunt her. _I'm just flustered about the whole– the whole… closeness thing._

"Well, there's nothing for you to worry about. We literally bumped into each other an hour ago. Plus I'm in L.A. for business, not pleasure." She locked eyes with Kim. "But for you two, I'd make an exception!"

_Uh-oh! Definitely keep it simple. _"Um… I'm flattered, but Sheridan and I have never, you know? And I've never… with a– a girl."

The intensity of Anna's gaze bored into Kim.

_Geez Shego, what have you gotten me into?_

~o0o~

Shego weaved her way across the crowded nightclub, drinks in hand. She could not stop humming in happiness as she replayed the kiss over and over again, everything about it perfect. It had been reciprocated, no denying that. And the memory of Kim's cherry flavored lips coupled with the hint of buried desires … they all sent tingles up and down her spine.

_She didn't say no!_

She paused to let a group of young women walk by, her gaze returning to Kim in that wonderfully short dress, Kim's high-heels showing off her legs to great effect. Couple that with her exposed back, slim waist and well-defined arms … Well, it made her the perfect package.

Shego raised a glass in cheer as Kim threw her a look, one she knew well.

_I'm in trouble already? Well, that didn't take long. Guess she played her part, as I knew she would. So a few more kisses, and then we can move on to Phase Two._ She bit her lip as her thoughts spiraled ahead. _Maybe even second base?_ She shivered at the delicious fantasy._ Then Kimmie will have her win, and I'll have my night to remember._

She arrived next to Kim, Anna off by herself on the phone. With a flourish she deposited the drinks on the table, raising an eyebrow as Kim grabbed her wrist.

"Come dance with me, sweetie?!" Kim said, her smile barely masking the steel in her voice.

Shego found herself being dragged off to the dance floor and while being bossed around was never her thing, she relented as it was Kim. She had even less to object about when Kim pulled her in close, slim arms wrapping around her. It was a brilliant bit of spycraft – a way to converse while maintaining their cover. She returned the embrace which instantly led to a dilemma over who would lead, and while it wasn't one of their classic battles, it was the next best thing as far as she was concerned. However, she instantly lost as Kim entangled their legs, the contest over before it had even truly begun. She flashed Kim a 'you'll pay for that' smile as she acknowledged Kim's win, the two of them moving into a slow dance despite the fast-paced techno beat. Revenge scenarios were forgotten as Kim relaxed against her, completing the disguise of a couple in love. It was all quite distracting, especially with Kim's head on her shoulder, soft hair cushioning her cheek as Kim's warm breath tickled her neck.

"You were right, we're being watched," Kim whispered.

"Told you," Shego replied, closing her eyes.

"Anna's men?"

"Yeah."

"So you know who she is? Who she really is?!"

"Of course."

"She's the head of the whole freakin criminal empire Global Justice is trying to take down!"

"I knew you'd work it out."

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Shego replied, not needing to see Kim's angry glare to know it was there. "So relax, I've got everything under control."

"Relax?! She's our white whale! No one knew who she was! We didn't even know she was a she, but you did and you found her. How?"

"Can't say."

Shego could almost feel Kim counting to ten, so she took the opportunity to steal the lead. Of course Kim resisted, so she ran her nails down Kim's back … receiving a startled gasp in reply. It allowed her the win, which was nice. As was the lead, but where she had her hands on Kim's lower back were even nicer. She dipped Kim low then brought her up so they were chest to chest, and how Kim could not feel her rapidly beating heart she did not know.

"Can't say, or won't?" Kim asked.

"Choose one," Shego replied.

She felt Kim tense then slowly relax, their intimate dance continuing in silence.

"Is it because of your business?" Kim asked. "I know you vet all your clients before taking them on?"

"I do."

"Is that it, then? She was a client, and that's how you found out?"

"An interesting theory."

"Okay, I get it," Kim said. "It would ruin your firm's reputation if word got out that you'd told me, a Global Justice agent. And I did promise to stay out of your business affairs, even though some of your clients are on the shady side."

"You did promise me that," Shego replied.

Kim edged away then danced around Shego, her hands moving along Shego's hips. She came face to face with Shego and retook the lead, her victorious expression saying that two could play this game.

"Well, since we're on the topic, got anything to say about Anna's organization suddenly using old HenchCo phones?" Kim asked.

"No comment," Shego replied, finding her voice.

"Uh-huh. So how do we get around it?"

"Simple, we ignore it. Because I have something better in mind."

"She openly propositioned me– Us! Is that part of your master plan?!"

"Well, doy! I knew that leaving the two of you alone would weaken her resolve. Now all we've gotta do is get her to ask us back to her place."

"Her place? What for?"

Shego let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh?! You mean for…" Kim said, her voice trailing off.

"For sex, Kimmie. For a night of wild lesbian sex." She retook the lead as Kim froze in her arms. "Geez, loosen up. I'm joking. It's where her laptop will be, comprende?"

Kim's whispered 'oh' of understanding was icing on the cake.

~o0o~

Kim glanced sideways at her silent companion, she and Shego waiting in a hotel lobby for the lift to arrive. She still could not believe the sexy trap Shego had planned and the role she had to play in it. She touched her lips, remembering all the kisses she had avoided while watching how effortlessly Shego had manipulated Anna into inviting them back to her place.

_And now we're almost there_, Kim thought, her thoughts swirling.

She nervously looked over her shoulder at the reception desk where Anna was still talking quite animatedly with the hotel's concierge, while also taking in the dozen or so well-armed and totally discreet bodyguards that had been shadowing them since they had left the club.

_I fly in from Hong Kong, have a semi-breakup or something with Ron, and now I'm in a five-star hotel with Shego and about to– about to…_

She let out a long, silent sigh.

_Could my day get any weirder?_

She always put her body on the line for her ideals, but now those very ideals were clashing with her moral code. Seduction was one thing, but using actually sex as a weapon was a definite no-no for her; and Shego's co-opting of the mission was dancing across that line.

_It's Shego and I, not Anna. So that's… kinda okay? _It was a small loophole, but that was good enough for now. _It's no big, really. _She glanced at Shego. _Yeah, no big_.

She sighed for the umpteenth time and found herself scrutinizing Shego's disguise in the bright lights of the lobby, her gaze settling on Shego's lips.

_She's such a good kisser, so strong and so passionate. It felt like I was her whole world._ _Annnd that doesn't matter! I'm with Ron, not her. Or into girls._ _So get your head in the game, Possible!_ _Just focus on the mission, and everything will be fine_. _As Shego said, Anna has a kink for first times and likes to watch before joining in. So a few knockout drops in her drink, throw in some subliminals that we all had a great evening, then tag her stuff and leave. Easy peasy._ _Like what could possibly go wrong?_

She shifted nervously until a warm hand found her own, Shego looking at her. She squeezed the offered hand in reply, no words needing to be spoken.

_She knows me so well. Better than I know myself sometimes._

"It'll be fine," Shego said.

"Why aren't you nervous?" Kim asked. "You've worked with Drakken, and others. You know better than anyone that plans go awry, that they fail." She swallowed. "What if we have to… you know?"

"Kiss?"

"Yes!"

"Because our first kiss was that bad?"

"…No."

"But kissing me again would be terrible?"

"Yes. No. Oh, I don't know!" Kim replied, squeezing Shego's hand. "The mission always comes first, but I don't wanna ruin what we have. Our friendship means everything to me."

"Trust me, I'm here to stay," Shego said. "And there's always Plan-B." She held up a hand to her chest, a fingertip briefly glowing green. "Just say the word and I'll knock her out, then you can call in the cavalry and tear the place apart."

"I know, I know, but the intel we'll gather by bugging all of her devices without her knowledge. It'll make the world a much safer place."

"Then don't. I'm good either way."

Kim stewed on Shego's reply for a few seconds, before asking, "So you're actually fine with us kissing?"

It was a simple question and she expected a snappy reply, not the faraway look in Shego's eyes.

"Oh yes," Shego eventually replied, "But is it really you when you're sporting this color?" She lightly touched Kim's hair. "Mousy brown really doesn't suit you."

"You're one to speak!" Kim shot back. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a tan, it's so not you."

"Hey, when I go undercover, I go way undercover." She twirled around and struck a pose. "Ya like?"

Kim blinked. Girly Shego hardly ever came out. It left her feeling even more off-balance than she already was.

~o0o~

"Voilà," Anna announced as she threw open the doors to her penthouse apartment. The place was big, recessed lights in the ceiling highlighting its opulent decor. A large leather sofa dominated the classically sunken living room, along with a grandiose fireplace in the center. Over to one side was an open kitchen with a well-stocked bar and complementing it all was a large balcony offering a stunning nighttime view of the city below.

"Now make yourselves at home while I go and slip into something more comfortable," Anna said as she headed for her bedroom, her excitement quite palpable.

Shego rolled her eyes and took a moment to survey the apartment, but nothing stood out. So she closed the doors, turning to find Kim already at the bar.

_She can take down a giant death robot without blinking an eye, but at the thought of losing our friendship she goes to pieces_.

It boded well for their future, she just had to get Kim there.

She sauntered up to the bar, Kim already in the process of filling three glasses with champagne.

_She's so damn sexy when she's being serious_, Shego thought. _We took down Aviarius way too fast back in the day._

She pulled out a stool and sat down, saying nothing as Kim twisted one of her rings so that a tiny pellet dropped into one of the drinks, the tablet dissolving almost instantly.

Kim moved the drugged beverage aside, then handed Shego one of the drinks.

"Salute," Shego said as she raised her glass, taking a sip.

Kim raised her drink in reply, but set it aside without drinking.

"Still nervous?" Shego whispered.

"Prefer to keep a clear head," Kim whispered in reply.

Shego nodded in understanding and downed her drink, filling it again. She did not need to stay sober for the takedown and ignored Kim's disapproving frown. She protected her drink from Kim, then tapped a finger against her chest to send the message that Anna could be knocked out at any time. It would be a simple task and the champagne was really good, so she reached for the bottle again.

"No more!" Kim whispered, moving the bottle away.

Shego set her empty glass down and leaned forwards, her combative nature rising to the fore.

"Don't!" Kim whispered, raising a finger.

Shego grinned, a playful gleam in her eyes.

They both looked up as the lights dimmed, soft music filling the apartment. A few seconds later firelight bathed the room in a warm, welcoming glow, highlighting the large bearskin rug by the fireplace.

"Ladies?" Anna said from across the room. "I believe I was promised a show?"

Kim used the interruption to move the bottle of champagne out of Shego's reach and then grabbed Anna's drink. Adopting her best cheerleader smile, she turned, Anna silhouetted in her bedroom doorway.

_Oh geez! _Kim thought.

Anna slowly sauntered across the room in a loosely done up robe, clearly wearing nothing underneath. Gone was her business look and the guise of a master criminal, now she just looked like any regular, horny person.

Kim instantly felt self-conscious in her little black dress. She wanted – no, needed – her Global Justice uniform to fight off this unorthodox attack. She had no experience in being approached like this, especially by a woman. She glanced at Shego, who was looking forlornly at her empty glass – so no help there.

_The drink! _Kim thought, and she held out the champagne glass as if it were a shield.

"Why, thank you," Anna said as she took the glass. "But I'll save it for later."

Kim blinked at Anna's refusal.

"You really are ravishingly beautiful," Anna said as she trailed a finger under Kim's chin. She licked her lips as she looked between Kim and Shego. "And your first time should be special, yes?" She walked over and sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace and waved a hand at the bearskin rug.

~o~

_C'mon Kimmie, give me the word_, Shego thought, refusing to zap Anna unconscious without Kim's say-so.

Kim looked at her, indecision written all over her face.

"She didn't drink!" Kim whispered.

"Well, doy!" Shego whispered in reply.

"What do we do?!"

Shego contained her surprise, they had talked about this. She raised a finger, but Kim shook her head.

_Always trying for the perfect mission. Never wanting to compromise,_ Shego thought.

She emphasized the need to take Anna down by giving Kim a look, receiving an emphatic expression of no.

_She's so damn stubborn._

She glanced between Kim and Anna and made the decision for the both of them, the only one they had left. She went weak in the knees as she slid off the stool, hardly believing what she was about to do. Knowing that if she stopped to think she would regret it. A few steadying breaths and she moved in front of Kim, and it had to be in her eyes – she was damn well sure it was written all over her face as Kim raised a hand, her mouth open.

"You did lose the bet in the club," Shego announced, loud enough for Anna to hear.

"…I…" Kim replied.

"And we did promise her a show."

She took Kim's hand and tightened her grip, yanking Kim up and onto her shoulder. Kim's startled grunt was music to her ears, and she held Kim quite possessively as she headed for the sofa.

_Don't think!_

She adjusted her grip, amazed that Kim still hadn't cottoned onto what was happening.

_Don't think!_

She walked past the bearskin rug and dropped Kim onto the sofa, climbing up and straddling Kim's legs, her hands resting on either side of Kim's head. Now she had Kim's full attention. Past words, she drowned in those wide eyes, Kim never more beautiful than right now. The flickering firelight highlighted Kim's angelic features and her wonderfully disheveled hair, and especially the plunging neckline of her dress and the curve of her breasts.

The firelight also illuminated Kim's attempt to rise.

_Don't think!_

She captured Kim's wrists and pinned them to the back of the couch, and held them there. Barely noticing the warmth from the fire, the heat from Kim trumping all. She breathed in a little faster, expecting Kim to break free at any moment. And biting her lip, she leaned in … so close she could smell Kim's sweat, perfume and the alcohol on her breath, Kim looking so damn sexy … so vulnerable … so lost.

"Ships passing in the night," Shego whispered.

She softly brushed Kim's lips with her own, almost teasingly, then kissed her.

Their first kiss had been perfect, this was better.

She relaxed her hold and laced their fingers together, her hands gripping Kim's tight as she melted into the kiss. A tiny nip and Kim's lips parted, their tongues touching. Oxygen became a luxury as those lips became a necessity. She opened her mouth wider as she kissed with her whole body, Kim acquiescing to her hungry demands. She ripped herself away, tugging on Kim's lip as she went, and stared into olive-green eyes filled with trepidation and doubt. A smile, and she released Kim's wrists, her hands cupping flushed cheeks. An eternity passed as their chests rose and fell, their breaths mingling as one. Lowering herself back down, she molded herself against Kim as she kissed her, kissed the life out of her, fingers curling in glorious red hair.

And then she fell down the rabbit hole.

Tender skin beckoned as she brushed Kim's hair aside, exposing a freckled shoulder. She moved from Kim's lips to her jaw, then down and along that supple neck, her kisses increasing in intensity as she went. Stifled moans spurred her on as she hooked a finger under a spaghetti strap, the barrier offering no resistance as she slid it free. Sinking her teeth in to signal victory.

"Ohh! Oh G-God!" Kim moaned.

Shego relished her dominance as she peppered Kim shoulder and neck with love bites, quickly returning to Kim's lips. They were so soft, so wanting. She deepened their kiss even as her questing fingers slid the remaining strap aside, her wrists weakly grabbed as she inched the dress down. She paused, then continued, slowly revealing pert breasts, rock-hard nipples and firm abs, the dress pooling around Kim's waist. Time lost all meaning as she sat there in awe, Kim's breasts rising and falling with her ragged breaths. Shego bit her lip and raked her fingers up Kim's ribs, then trailed them up and over those perfect breasts, every muscle tightening at the soft, flawless curves beneath her touch. She kissed Kim and then went down, trailing feverish kisses as she went. A nipple was taken between eager lips, her tongue circling the forbidden fruit, lightly grazing the sensitive bud, teasing and pulling. But she needed more, Kim's moans spurring her on. She slipped her hand under Kim's dress, then lower, until she found her prize.

"Oh! Oh G-Geez!" Kim gasped.

Kim was so wet beneath her fingers as she gently moved her palm up and down, Kim's hips rising at her touch. Then she lovingly caressed Kim's clit, making small circles upon it.

"Sh-Shee–!" Kim moaned, holding onto her. "Mmhhmm… We should– Mhhmmm… Do– Aah! Do something– Aahh! Mhhhmm…"

Shego loved Kim's breathy exclamations as she moved her lips to Kim's neglected nipple, her circling fingers increasing their pace on Kim's clit. She matched her strokes to the urgency of Kim's body, and before too long she felt Kim tense. And stopped. Receiving the cutest little mewl of complaint. Easing away, she snaked her way to the floor, removing Kim's dress as she went.

"Beautiful," Shego whispered, Kim the personification of Aphrodite in the firelight.

She placed her hands on Kim's knees and pushed them apart, positioning herself between Kim's thighs. Her hands massaging their way up Kim's thighs, deeper and closer, skin so soft she had to claim it. She shifted Kim's G-string aside to expose Kim's nicely shaved pussy, leaning in to kiss, her tongue unfurling to taste; eliciting a soft, muted moan from above. She followed it up with long, intense licks. No time for slow as she captured Kim's clit, sucking and licking the sensitive bud over and over, fast and slow, soft and hard, making a moaning, writhing mess out of Kim. She paused to wet her fingers, and slid one inside Kim, then a second, the warmest, softest velvety walls enveloping her fingers.

"Mhhmmm! Please… Aahh!" Kim moaned as she grabbed Shego's head, pulling her closer.

Shego needed no further urging as she proceeded to vigorously fuck Kim, her tongue worshiping Kim's clit. She was suddenly gripped painfully hard as Kim arched into the air, Kim throwing her head back as she let out a soundless, breathless cry of joy. Kim so heart-breakingly beautiful as she orgasamed. Shego rose up and pressed herself against Kim, savoring the moment as she kissed Kim, feeding her the taste of their passion. And while she had wanted to hear Kim scream out her name, the look of euphoric exhaustion on Kim's face would suffice.

The sound of shattering glass disturbed her moment.

She glanced over at Anna with annoyance, the woman unconscious and with a broken champagne glass by her feet.

_Whoops!_ Shego thought, falling onto the couch as Kim slid out from under her. She expressed her disappointment with a pout, but was easily mollified as she watched Kim quickly run across the apartment in just a G-string. It was so damn sexy. Head in hand, her eyes followed Kim as Kim quickly and efficiently moved from room to room, gathering up all the electronic devices she could find.

~o0o~

_Not good_, Shego thought, for the umpteenth time.

The chauffeured ride back to her place had been painfully silent so far, Kim barely looking at her, let alone saying anything since they had left Anna's apartment. That the mission had been a rousing success was inconsequential, now she was facing the inevitable consequences.

_I shouldn't have said beautiful, or kissed her afterwards. No, I shouldn't have fucked her. She wasn't ready for it. She wasn't ready for us._

She wanted to scream, but instead sat there and maintained a stoic face. Eventually she took a deep breath and turned to face Kim, needing to know if things were okay between them.

"Kim?" she said, touching Kim's arm.

Kim flinched at her touch, a first. Not even when they had fought as hero and villain had Kim ever shied away from her like that.

"We're fine," Kim replied, barely meeting her gaze. "Really, we are. I understand you did what you did because– Well, I froze. But let's talk about it tomorrow, okay?"

Shego felt all the blood drain from her face, feeling cold.

_She lied? Oh fuck! I've ruined everything!_

~o0o~

Shego woke with a start, her sleepy eyes staring out into the darkness of her bedroom.

_Mmnwutizzit?_ she thought fuzzily, unsure why she had woken.

She lay there for a moment and then felt it, something was off. She was up and out of her bedroom in a flash, her glowing hands lighting up her apartment as she went. Her worries crystallized as she spied Kim's door standing wide open and, with a sinking heart, she walked over and looked inside. The room was empty and the bed unslept in, no sign that Kim had even been there … or was coming back.

She felt something break inside, rubbing her eyes as she refused to cry. She was too much of a badass for that, her hands coming away wet.

_I need– I need, something._

The bottle of vodka in the freezer would be a good start, but she would need more than just alcohol to hold back the flood of emotions building within.

**~o0o~**

I like my dramatic endings, so consider this the storm before the fun.

Oh, and if you left a replyable review for Chapter 1 and didn't get a reply, check your PM's. Was told that notifications sometimes weren't going through.

~o0o~


	3. New Endings

**~o0o~**

"Boom! Headshot! Take that, ya motherfucker!" Shego crowed, watching her latest victim fall to the ground.

She tossed aside her game controller and finished her latest bottle of something alcoholic, the ultra-violent video game she was playing barely helping her mood anymore. She drunkenly adjusted her headset, finding it quite apt when a red-haired avatar ran around a corner and shot her character through the heart. Raising a middle finger at the television, she waited to respawn, the room swimming around her as she upended the remains of a crisp packet into her mouth.

_When did da shun come up?_ she thought fuzzily, staring at the sunlight under the curtains.

_And where'sh my drink?_

Her questing hand clumsily searched amongst the empty cans and junk food wrappers by her side, her lack of sleep and copious amounts of alcohol hindering her attempt. Finding an open bottle of something, she downed its remains, tossing it aside.

_Need more_.

She pushed herself up off the floor but fell back, slumping against the sofa.

_I'm sho drunk_, she thought, dropping her onto the couch. _Sho fucked. I fucked it all up, 'caush I fucked Kimmie. No more Kimmie. All gone. Gone away_…

She rubbed her eyes and belched loudly, still in her pajamas, unshowered and unkempt. She wiped her mouth then ran her hands through her hair as she tried to focus on the television, the loud music from the stereo mere background noise to her now.

_Was it sho much to ask Kimmie to_–

Someone touched her shoulder.

She yelped in surprise as she jumped to her feet, wrappers and bottles sent flying as the controller melted in her hands. She spun to face her mystery intruder and promptly fell over, tried to stand again, fell over again, giving up on her third attempt as the room continued to swim around her.

"Hey you?" Kim said, her worried face looking down at Shego.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ, Kimmie! You scared the life outta me!" Shego yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Kim said as she held out a hand. "I did knock, but you didn't answer."

"Music," Shego said, her brain playing catch up as she doused her Glow.

"Yeah, it is kinda loud."

Shego turned the stereo off, then took Kim's offered hand, standing up.

_I'm dreaming_, Shego thought. _I'm passed out drunk in front of the TV and dreaming_. She looked Kim up and down. _Please don't let me be dreaming_.

She ran her fingers through her hair knowing how bad she must look right now. Kim on the other hand looked fantastic in some skinny jeans, a short sleeved turtleneck and leather jacket, a large suitcase behind her that Shego had not seen before. She took it all in as her thoughts crystallized on one important fact.

"You left!" Shego stated, a little more accusational than she had planned.

"I did," Kim replied.

"Why?!"

"I needed some distance, to get my head straight."

_Straight. Not bi or gay, she's straight,_ Shego thought, morosely.

"But I explained it all in my–" Kim paused then studied Shego. "You didn't get my text?!"

"Phone issues."

They both glanced at Shego's crushed phone on the floor.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kim said, smiling at her.

_Forgive me? Fuck me?_ Shego thought, her dead heart starting to beat again. She swayed a bit as she closed her eyes, her lack of sleep and everything else catching up with her.

"I've got you," Kim said as she slipped her arms around Shego.

"But who's got you?" Shego mumbled.

"Yes, well… let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" Kim said as she steered Shego towards her bedroom. "Have you eaten today? Did you even sleep?"

"Umm…"

"Change of plans, then. Bed, and I'll wake you for dinner, okay?"

Shego's face must have given something away.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere," Kim said.

"Promise?" Shego asked, cringing inside even as she said it. _I'm whipped, and I don't care_. Being a badass did not get her the girl, and she so wanted the girl.

"Promise," Kim replied.

~o0o~

Shego woke to the sound of silence, but it was a companionable silence now that Kim was back. She had no idea of the time and did not care, but it was late enough that the sun had gone down.

_S'good sleep,_ she thought happily, curling up into a ball.

She lay there and slowly became aware of Kim being industrious in the kitchen, smiling at a loud crash and an annoyed yelp from Kim. As if on cue her stomach growled, reminding her that she had not eaten today. A relaxing meal with Kim was way better than staying in bed, so she tossed the sheets aside and sat up. There laid out on the end of the bed was a change of clothes for her. However, that wasn't the main surprise. She had not worn the stylish black and green outfit in years, not since she and Kim had fought at the Bermuda Triangle Hotel and Casino.

_We're going out for dinner? I know there isn't much in the fridge– Bah! Doesn't matter. I need a shower_.

She shuffled into the bathroom, stopping to look at herself in the mirror. Dark circles under her eyes stared back at her, while messy, sleep-tangled hair framed her face. She frowned at the sight then turned this way and that, the fake tattoo and skin coloring still holding strong

_Nothing that a nice long shower won't fix_.

~o~

Shego dressed slowly after her shower, the simple act delaying her and Kim's inevitable talk. She had no idea how she was going to explain last night's exuberance or her despondency over Kim leaving without giving everything away. Actions, not words, were her thing, and she knew it would all go horribly wrong once she opened her mouth.

_I just need to work out a convincing lie. And it has to be perfect, or she'll know_._ Then everything can go back to being normal, and we can head out for dinner and have a good time_.

She considered various untruths as she walked over and checked herself out in the mirror, the outfit that Kim had laid out for her still fitting perfectly. She looked and felt dead-sexy and wished it could have that effect on Kim. She had not bothered with the gloves or boots as yet, they could wait until it was time to leave. Touching her necklace, the slim choker with its onyx pendant was the pièce de résistance as far as she was concerned and had been a pain to find.

"The things I do for love," she murmured.

She slapped a hand across her mouth, but it was too late. The 'L' word was out there. She glared at her reflection, but there was no one else to blame.

_So I said it? Doesn't matter! I pushed, she ran. Nuff said. End of story._

She stomped over to the bedroom door and threw it open, and froze.

Kim had been busy while she had been asleep. The lights were off and candles of all shapes and sizes were dotted about the apartment, their flickering flames bathing the place in a warm, welcoming glow. Fairy lights festooned the walls and ceiling, converging over the dining room, while the patio doors and windows were wide-open to let in a refreshing summer breeze. Soft music added another layer to the scene, while underfoot, rose petals covered the floor from her bedroom over to the dining room table.

"Perfect timing, sleepyhead," Kim called out from the kitchen. "How was your shower?"

_Uh_… Shego thought.

Kim came trotting over, looked at her, then closed her open mouth with a finger.

Shego shivered at the touch, then blinked. Then blinked again as she looked Kim up and down. Kim had swapped out her travelling clothes for the dark blue gown from their Bermuda Triangle encounter, her hair up in a rough ponytail from cooking. She had in some cute diamond earrings and had put on some makeup, though her feet were still bare. Shego returned her gaze to Kim's dress as it really was perfect, tight here and flowing there, while showing off the vibrant hickeys on Kim's neck. She looked down as Kim took her unresisting arm and led her over to the dining room table, Kim chivalrously holding out a chair for her.

_I have to be dreaming?_ Shego thought as she mutely sat down.

She sat there in a daze as she tried to comprehend what was happening, then a plate with food on it appeared in front of her.

"Ham and cheese toasties for dinner," Kim said as she moved around the table, sitting down opposite Shego. "You didn't have much of anything in the cupboards, but I can manage a toasted sandwich." She gave Shego a big, open and honest smile as she undid her hair, letting it flow free.

Shego watched a waterfall of red hair frame Kim's face, then the smell of food hit her. She glanced at her plate. Yes, there was a ham and cheese toastie on it, her stomach growling as it reminded her how hungry she was. However…

"Kimmie, wha–what's going on?"

"Hold that thought," Kim said, and then she was up and out of her seat and back in the kitchen. She returned almost immediately with two large glasses of milk, one for each of them. "What's going on?" she said, sitting back down. "Well, I know we're kinda doing things in the wrong order, but I decided we should go on a proper date."

Shego's head and heart exploded, followed by the city and then the whole world. Or that's what it felt like to her. It was the Twilight Zone and Fantasy Island all rolled into one.

"Why…?" Shego asked, her thoughts in complete disarray.

"Why? Well that's my fault," Kim replied, smiling apologetically. "I've never looked at girls, like that. Romantically, I mean. Or even thought about them as such. I still don't. It's just– Well, you're complicated." She paused, then said, "I knew something was different between us after I moved to LA, but I could never put my finger on why. But after last night…" She blushed but continued. "And all your comments over the last year. The looks you've given me, and what you're like when we're together. You like me, don't you?" She raised a finger. "Don't even try and deny it!"

"And what if I do?!" Shego growled, crossing her arms.

"Hey, I love fighting with you," Kim said, her foot touching Shego's. "How we always challenge each other. But not over this, it's too important to me… to us!"

Shego wilted under Kim's honesty … and for once in her life she resisted her own idiosyncrasies and went with what she truly wanted.

"Complicated good or complicated bad?" Shego asked, a faint smile touching her lips.

"Why don't we find out together?" Kim replied, smiling as she bit into her toasted sandwich.

Shego's eyes never left Kim's until her stomach growled, annoyed that she was not eating. She picked up her toasted sandwich and took a bite, then found she could not stop. Hunger was a great motivator and she was finished way before Kim had even gotten halfway through her meal. Leaning back, she sighed with happiness, everything right with the world. She had triumphed, Kim was with her.

"Ron?" Shego asked.

"He's one of the reasons I had to leave," Kim replied. "I knew we needed to discuss stuff, so I flew out to New York to see him. And we talked… for ages, and then we broke up." She looked melancholy for a moment. "There were tears of course, but we're still friends. So you were right–"

"Ooh! Say that again?!"

"Uh-huh. Yeah, no. Your ego doesn't need any more stroking."

"Just a little bit? For old time's sake?"

"As if!"

"Well, care to stroke anything else, then?" Shego asked, flicking her hair back.

Kim's nostrils flared as she looked away, then she popped the last of her dinner in her mouth and chewed slowly.

"Sooo… an actual date?" Shego asked.

"Mhm," Kim replied, swallowing her food. "And it's all kinda new to me. My dates in High School we're just that, High School dalliances. And Ron and I never really dated, per se. We were already in each other's lives, and that kinda just continued." She smiled at a memory. "Sure, there were romantic moments, but looking back things pretty much just stayed the same. You know, missions, hanging out, friends doing friend stuff."

"So this is like a first date for you?"

Kim nodded.

"Something special planned?"

"Dinner and a movie, 'cause you can't go wrong with the classics. And… well, to be honest, it took all my courage to think of even those after deciding to take the leap. And now you're here, and between getting everything ready and making sure it's all perfect, I hadn't really thought about… well, you! I know how to fight you, hang out and talk with you, but I– I don't know how to… date you. So yeah, I'm really kinda freakin' out here!"

"I know the feeling… taking the first step." Shego said, looking down at her lap. "Because I always thought it'd be me asking. But it never felt like the right time."

Kim held out a hand and Shego took it, the simple act more real than anything else in her life.

"Sorry I missed all your signals," Kim said, squeezing Shego's hand. "And I'm so sorry about last night as well"

"You're what?!" Shego replied, shocked. "Kimmie, I fucked you! I'm the one who's at fault!" She felt Kim flinch and gently squeezed her hand. "I knew I shouldn't. That you weren't ready. But I did it anyways. So… I'm sorry."

Kim's wide eyes and open mouth were her only response.

"C'mon, me apologizing isn't that big of a deal!" Shego said as the silence stretched out between them.

"Well… I don't know about that?" Kim replied as she untangled their fingers. She sat back with a big smile on her face and playfully stroked her chin as she pretended to look thoughtful.

"Yeah, you know what? Fuck you!" Shego said, raising a flaming middle finger in response.

Kim laughed as she stood up, then she headed into the kitchen with a bounce in her steps. She quickly returned with two pudding cups, sliding one over to Shego.

"Only the best for our first date," Kim said, raising her dessert in salute.

Shego smiled and rolled her eyes, Kim's playful banter one of the best things about her. It said that no matter how this relationship went some things would always remain the same. Except now there was the chance of sexy times. Missing Kim's touch, she stretched out a leg and rubbed her toes along Kim's foot, receiving the cutest little jump from Kim.

"We– We shouldn't," Kim said, her voice cracking.

"Shouldn't what?"

"That!" Kim said, gesturing at the foot-play with her eyes.

Shego had not meant for the caress to be construed as seductive, but Kim's reaction changed all that in an instant. She became the hunter, her emerald eyes almost glowing in the candlelight. She leaned back, enjoying Kim's breathy response as she slowly ran her foot up and down Kim's leg.

"Shego…" Kim whispered, her eyes closing.

"Mmhm?" Shego hummed in reply.

She switched her attention to Kim's other leg, soft, smooth skin greeting her touch. Barely breathing, she gripped the hem of Kim's gown with her toes and lifted it up, exposing Kim's legs, draping the dress over Kim's knees. She may have said something, Kim may have replied. It was missed as she pushed Kim's knees apart, her foot caressing along Kim's inner thigh.

She stopped as Kim rested a hand on her foot.

"I… just think we should go slow? Take our time?" Kim replied.

"So you don't want to?"

"I didn't say that."

"So you do?"

"I didn't say that either," Kim said, letting out a sigh. "This would be so much easier if you were trying to punch me in the face, that I can handle. Because, I always believed I was strong. But after last night, all I can think about is you. Ron and I– We hadn't–" She took a deep breath. "Until last night, it had been a while, and then you happened… and it was so wonderfully, wonderfully amazing. And now you're looking at me like that, and I feel so weak. But I just broke up with Ron, and it wouldn't be right, right? We should date first? Get to know each other before… you know?"

Shego understood Kim's point of view. It made perfect sense. But…

"Kimmie, c'mon, we've been seeing each other for years. And you're the strongest person I know. Because when you _want_ something, you go for it. And you never let anything get in your way."

"You're really not making this easy," Kim said, her fingers gently stroking Shego's foot.

Shego watched Kim's internal struggle and decided there was no reason to push. They had all the time in the world. She stood up and moved over to the stereo, acutely aware of Kim's gaze following her the whole way. She chose a song that she knew Kim liked, then walked back over to her.

"Dance with me?" Shego asked, holding out a hand for Kim.

Kim looked up at her with suspicion and longing in her eyes.

"C'mon, I don't bite," Shego said, smiling.

"Sure about that?" Kim replied, touching the hickeys on her neck.

"No strings. Just two ships meeting in the night."

"We really should finish our desserts… watch a movie…"

Kim's actions did not follow her words as she reached out and took Shego's hand, and surprisingly it was Kim who led Shego out onto the living room floor. She glommed onto Shego and held her tight, her hands gently caressing Shego's back as they slow danced around the room.

Kim smelt good, like really, really good. And she felt incredible.

"You're so warm," Kim said, her hands making their way down to Shego's waist. "I always knew you were, I just never noticed how much."

"Saying I'm hot stuff?" Shego replied.

"Heh. Yeah."

"So when?"

"Bermuda Triangle. Fighting you in this dress," Kim replied, touching Shego's sleeve. "You had me all sorts of confused."

"So that's why you were off your game?"

Kim chuckled in reply and somehow held her tighter.

"Surprised you didn't say anything," Shego said.

"Hello? Hero and villain!" Kim replied. "You would have taken advantage of the situation."

Shego thought about it and nodded in agreement.

"But it didn't matter," Kim said. "I ended up rationalizing it away as teenage hormones or something, and pushed it down and buried it away."

"And then last night happened?"

"And then last night happened."

They danced in happy silence, everything perfect. Then the song changed.

_She's staying with me, so what do we do next?_ Shego thought._ Do I just walk her to her bedroom door, and say good night? Kiss her goodnight? Or… do we sleep in my bed, like the other night? And if so, do we cuddle or do we play it chaste?_

Kim shifted slightly and pecked her on the lips, then another stolen kiss before Kim snuggled back against her.

Shego's breathing returned to normal as the shock passed. Cherries and warmth fading from her lips. Deeper places rose in reply as Kim's hand settled low on the curve of her back, Kim's fingers playing with the waistline of her skirt.

_Screw being good_, Shego thought.

She deftly took the lead away from Kim, brushing Kim's hair from her face. She had marked Kim hard last night and she trailed her fingers along the dark bruises on Kim's neck. Heart thundering, life changing, she brought her lips within a hair's breadth of Kim's.

"You really _did_ have me at 'hey'," Shego whispered.

She went in for a kiss but wound up on the floor, Kim's foot on her chest.

"I don't think so!" Kim said, looking down at her.

Kim's tone was serious, but the excitement on her face said otherwise. It was a challenge, pure and simple. Their eternal battle once again in motion.

Shego dropped her gaze to Kim's nicely exposed leg. It was tanned, toned, and completely vulnerable as she wrapped her fingers around it, and yanked. Kim fell. And she was on top of her in a heartbeat.

It was a fleeting victory as Kim flipped them over, straddling her waist.

Shego was having none of this as she lunged upwards, the two of them rolling across the floor as they fought for dominance – parlay never an option. She kicked off the couch and spun them about, managing to gain an advantage. Quickly grabbing Kim's hands, she rolled on top, pinning Kim to the floor. She leaned over Kim, her falling hair shielding them from the world.

"I _do_ think so," Shego whispered, her heart beating faster as Kim's warm breath touched her lips.

"Someone's a little rusty," Kim said, her smile out in full force as she beamed up at Shego.

_What–?_

Shego had no time to react as Kim's legs coiled beneath her and flung her up into the air. She hit the ceiling with an audible crack then fell back to the floor, landing on all fours with plaster raining down around her. Springing to her feet, she focused on Kim on the other side of the couch, the excitement she was feeling echoing in Kim's eyes. She leaped over the sofa, but a kick from Kim sent her flying backwards, dishes, drinks and candles going everywhere as she hit the table. She double-checked the candles – they were out – and as for the rest, who cared when Kim was on the menu.

"That was a new move, Cupcake?" Shego said, rolling to her feet.

"Yep!" Kim replied, dancing from foot to foot, fists at the ready.

"GJ influence?"

"Uh-huh."

"What other tricks have you learned?" Shego asked as she slowly walked around the couch.

"Come closer and find out," Kim replied as she mirrored Shego's steps, keeping the sofa between them.

Their psychological staring match continued as they circled the couch, each and every step, twitch and eye movement analyzed and accounted for before they moved on.

"A little tentative in your retirement?" Kim queried, breaking the silence.

"You wish!" Shego shot back.

They both ended up back where they had started, and Shego had had enough. She grabbed a chair and hurled it at Kim, the projectile easily sidestepped by Kim as it smashed through the patio doors, creating the perfect distraction. Shego was on top of the couch before Kim could react, jumping Kim's sweeping leg attack. She flipped forwards as a fist came at her face, landed, dodged, and unleashed her own flurry of blows.

"Yer goin' down!" Shego yelled.

"Can't wait!" Kim replied, grinning at her.

Shego hesitated at the flirty response, Kim's follow-up punch becoming an open-hand caress, cupping her cheek.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Kim asked before she bound away.

Fighting and sex, it didn't get better than this.

Shego charged after Kim and tackled her onto the sofa, the two of them knocking it over. She recovered first and body-slammed Kim onto the floor, receiving a stinging uppercut for her troubles. Rolling away, she dodged a thrown plate, and then another before she once again closed with Kim, their punches and kicks coming faster and faster. Then an opening. She ducked low and feinted, forcing Kim to slip and fall. Pouncing on Kim's misstep as the two of them ended up on the floor, chest to chest and breathing hard. She quickly pinned Kim's wrists above her head, her body positioned so Kim's legs could not get involved.

"You lose!" Shego said in triumph.

"I win!" Kim replied.

Shego frowned, then Kim arched up and kissed her. It was as unexpected as it was intense, and then Kim leaned back and head-butted her. Shego saw stars as she lost her grip, then she was thrown against the sofa, sliding away. Recovering quickly, she was surprised when Kim simply stood there with her hands on her hips and a self-satisfied look on her face.

"Stealing my old move from Guatemala, Kimmie? I like it," Shego said, gingerly touching her forehead. "But you held back, and that's going to cost ya!"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Kim replied.

"It was barely a love-tap."

"Can't have you with a headache, now can we? And I'll kiss it better later. Besides, I needed the distraction."

_Distraction?_ Shego thought as she warily stood up, trying to gauge Kim's angle. Then she took in Kim's face and posture, all of it coming together. "You're turning me– this, into a mission, aren't you?"

"Yep!"

"Well, you're gonna fail!"

"I've already won!"

Shego picked up the couch and hurled it at Kim. Who dived to the side, the sofa punching a hole through the wall. Shego ignored it as she launched herself at Kim, then stopped, grabbing the waistline of her skirt.

"Something wrong?" Kim asked.

Shego put two and two together, the grin from Kim saying everything. Kim had unbuttoned her skirt in their exchange and its zipper had come completely undone. And while losing the skirt was technically fine – she had underwear on after all – it was the principle of the matter.

"You're gonna pay for this!" Shego growled.

"Promises promises," Kim replied.

"I mean it!"

"Ooh! Going to tie me up? Like old times?"

Shego pinched her nose, the erotic fantasy all too easy to imagine. That she had created this Frankenstein's Monster of a flirty, aggressive Kim was not lost on her.

_And now I'm paying for it_, Shego thought.

"Don't worry, I'll take off something as well," Kim said, slipping off an earring and tossing it aside. She then took a step towards Shego. "Your turn!"

"Don't you dare!" Shego said, clutching her top.

Kim came at her hard and fast, Kim's attacks designed to grapple and grasp and keep in close. It gave Shego an advantage, Kim at her best when she kept her distance. But Shego had never had to defend her clothes before, made even more difficult by having to keep her skirt up and out of the way. She grabbed Kim's wrist and flipped her over, Kim rolling with it and coming right back at her. A snap-kick pushed Kim away. Then she almost tripped and fell as her skirt slipped low, succumbing to their battle. She took multiple blows and a fist to the face before she'd had enough of her skirt's interference, quickly slipping it off and kicking it away before Kim could exploit its weakness anymore.

Kim came to a skidding halt, her wide-eyes staring at Shego's legs.

"You've seen them before!" Shego snapped, blushing despite herself.

"Yeah… I have…" Kim replied, her voice coming from far away.

Shego had always proudly displayed her legs, but the appreciative gaze from Kim completely disarmed her. She shifted her stance, Kim's eyes following her legs. So she took a step closer, no response from Kim. Taking the initiative she leaped and spun, unleashing a devastating roundhouse kick. It was the perfect chance to win the fight. To win Kim. And to the victor go the spoils. Her attack was blocked at the last possible moment, the force of the blow sending Kim flying backwards.

Kim landed by the coffee table, flipped it into the air, and kicked it at Shego.

Shego caught the table and spun about, hurling it right back at Kim. Who slid along the floor as she rushed at Shego, the table cutting the television in two as it embedded itself in the wall behind.

"You're payin' for that!" Shego yelled, not actually caring about the damage.

"Broke, remember?" Kim replied as she attacked.

They came together, fists and feet flying, bodies arching, each blow a promise of delights to come. Shego adjusted her attacks, aiming for Kim's dress, an almost impossible task with all that beautiful red hair in the way. A solid kick spun her about and she returned the favor with a kidney punch that made Kim grunt. She jumped away then rushed back in, but found only empty air as Kim ran up the wall and flipped over her. She spun about and just barely blocked Kim's strike, her counterattack splitting Kim's cheek and blackening her eye.

Kim rolled away, her hair a mess, cuts and bruises all over; sweat-stained, limping and bloody … and she had never looked more beautiful.

_She's faster than I remember_, Shego thought, then the realization kicked in. _No, I'm slower_.

"Don't you dare stop!" Kim said breathlessly.

"Never!" Shego replied, attacking.

Kim jumped and pushed off of Shego's shoulder, turning in midair to run along the ceiling and drop down by the dining room table. She flipped it over and grabbed one of its legs, kicking it free. Then she did the same for another of its legs, twirling the make-do weapons in her hands as she turned to face Shego.

"Playing dirty and now weapons?" Shego said, slowing her advance. "You really have gone to the dark side!"

"You have cookies." Kim replied, and pointedly looked at her. "And you!"

Those bedroom eyes … they made Shego's pulse quicken.

"Care to surrender?" Kim asked, pointing one of the chair legs at Shego.

"No way! Your ass is mine!" Shego replied.

"Not if I get yours first!" Kim replied, jumping on the table's remains. "Because I have the high ground!"

Shego rolled her eyes and ignited her Glow, raising a flaming middle finger.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Kim exclaimed.

"That's why you want to sleep with me!"

"I wanna be with you," Kim said, punctuating each of her short sentences with a swing at Shego. "Because. Of the way. You make. Me feel!" She stopped and looked at the charred stumps remaining in her hands. "Ohh, poot!"

"What you get for playing with fire," Shego said, smirking.

She flared her hands and attacked with vigor, forcing Kim back. Chasing her around the room, until…

"Nowhere left to run," Shego said, eyeing her prize.

"Who's running?" Kim fired back, touching the wall behind.

Shego doused her Glow and lunged, blocking Kim's reflex punch. A glancing uppercut to Kim's chin was good enough and she wrapped her arms around Kim, holding her tight from behind. It was like restraining a wildcat. She stumbled backwards and then, almost in slow motion, she realized the trap as Kim reached up and behind and unzipped her top.

Kim turned in her arms, kissed her, and kicked off the wall.

Shego grabbed at her top as Kim catapulted away, yanking it back and covering herself as best she could. She wasn't wearing a bra so it left her in just her panties, her hair and the crumpled up top barely maintaining her modesty.

_I can't believe she just–_ _I'm so out of practice_, Shego thought.

She stood there unmoving as the sweat dripped down her face, the pain of her cuts, scrapes, and bruises a distant second. Looking out through her hair, she was greeted by the maddening sight of Kim still fully dressed.

"Hey! My fists are up here!" Shego snapped, blushing furiously.

"Mmhm," Kim replied, her eyes glued to Shego's chest.

Shego bumped back into the wall as Kim raised a hand, Kim slipping off her remaining earring. It hit the floor like a nail in Shego's coffin and a starter pistol for Kim, who leaped at her. Shego knew she was going to lose, that it was a foregone conclusion, but a Hail Mary of an idea meant that maybe, just maybe they both might come out as winners. It was all she could think of and all she had left as Kim descended towards her.

She locked eyes with Kim … and threw away her top.

Kim's startled reaction sent her crashing into Shego who caught her and spun her about, pinning her up against the wall.

"Stop fighting me, and fight me!" Shego said, using her whole body to hold Kim in place.

She waited for what felt like a million years before she felt more than heard a whisper of agreement, Kim relaxing against her. And there was that heart-stopping smile again. Shego smiled in return and loosened her grip, brushing Kim's hair aside and kissing her shoulder, tasting the sweat from their battle. A soft moan greeted her attention as Kim melted in her arms, her hands caressing their way down Kim's sides. She cupped Kim's breasts, the feel of rock hard nipples beneath silken fabric greeting her palms. Desire, want and need flared as tender skin beckoned, her teeth raking along Kim's neck as Kim's hands gripped her backside, fingers digging in hard.

"You like to be held? Restrained? As I have my way with you?" Shego rasped.

"Gods yes!" Kim gasped, grabbing one of Shego's hands. She guided it to the slit in the side of her dress, then beneath her underwear, throwing back her head as Shego's fingers delved into the wetness beyond.

Shego held Kim tight, fingers stroking, the apartment echoing to the soft moans and breathy exclamations of her lover. She was lightheaded after their fight, unsurprised when she felt Kim tense in her arms, knowing she was already close. She tightened her grip, and increased her fingers pace to match the urgency in Kim's body. No teasing this time, needing to feel it all. And as Kim arched back against her, she sank her teeth into Kim's neck, Kim gasping as she came in Shego's arms.

It was beautiful and wonderful and Shego never wanted it to end.

"That was–" Kim mumbled.

"Yeah…" Shego replied, her face buried in the soft strands of Kim's hair. She smiled and gently kissed her way along Kim's shoulder, pausing at an annoying strap. "Dress?" she murmured, an obstacle that had to go.

Kim shook her head and turned in Shego's arms, both of them very much the worse for wear after their battle. A tender kiss left them both wincing. Kim smiled, Shego smiling in return. Kim kissed her again. Pleasure and pain, warmth and need, blood and sweat all there as Shego melted on the inside as well as on the outside. The kiss quickly turned passionate as Kim's hands curled in her hair. And then she was supporting all of Kim's weight as Kim jumped into her arms, Kim's legs wrapping around her waist. Kim tugged on her lip and then moved down to her neck, and oh was she going to have a glorious hickey to show for it.

"I want you!" Kim whispered, huskily.

Shego nodded in agreement and looked around the ruined apartment, her bedroom so far away. Kim followed her gaze and shook her head, then she switched their positions and pushed Shego against the wall, holding her there with just a look. Shego suppressed a moan as Kim dropped to her knees, pulling down her panties as she went.

_This is really happening_, Shego thought, as Kim positioned herself between her legs. _If I breathe, blink, or say anything, she might stop. She might_–

Shego shivered and closed her eyes, the soft touches of Kim's lips like bolts of lightning along her inner thighs. On edge and on fire, the tender kisses worked their way up to where she wanted them the most, her entire being now focused on the girl between her legs.

_Ohh!_

Kim was inexperienced, that was expected.

_OH!_

However…

"Kimmie!"

Kim always learned very, very quickly.

"Oh– Oh God!" Shego moaned as the sensations went from zero to a hundred in a heartbeat. She grabbed Kim and tried to hold on, but the girl of her dreams was eating her out. Low, deep and dangerous, her climax built gloriously fast, Kim's devilish tongue starting an avalanche that could not be denied. She arched back and gripped Kim tight as green fire flared under her skin, her orgasm slamming into her, punching through her gut and up into her brain.

_Ohh God, oh God, oh God_, she thought, weakly.

She was trembling, spots flashing before her eyes, but she eventually caught her breath, her heartbeat thundering away in her ears. Or was it Kim's. She didn't know or care.

"Kimmie…" she mumbled, stroking Kim's hair.

"Mmm," Kim replied, her head resting against Shego's thigh.

The sight of Kim on her knees had always been a trigger, but now it was an entirely different beast. A thrill ran through her as she took Kim's chin, touching the wetness on those dimpled cheeks …proud to know it was hers. She let out a breathy moan as Kim licked her lips, mesmerized as Kim devoured everything she had given.

"I've never had… You know, multiple?" Kim said, stroking Shego's backside.

Shego had no time to think before Kim leaned back in, Kim's perfect little tongue knowing just what to do.

"Ki-Kimeee!" Shego moaned, hunching over. "Nooo!"

She needed Kim to stop. Needed her to keep going. Silently cursing her body's superhuman constitution as she grabbed Kim's head and pulled her closer, locking her knees as her legs threatened to give way.

"Mmmm… Don't– Too muuuuuch!" she managed to get out.

She collapsed back against the wall as her complaints fell on deaf ears, Kim's tongue touching her soul. Everything became too hot as she fought to breath, her throaty, animalistic moans lost in her cresting orgasm. She writhed helplessly against Kim, that sublime tongue becoming more insistent as they locked eyes, drowning in them. And then, inevitably, as every muscle tightened, her orgasm washed over her.

_I can't– I need–_ she thought, lightheaded and needing to sit.

"I think… more?" Kim murmured, almost to herself.

Shego barely had time to shake her head before Kim once again leaned back in. She let out a helpless moan that quickly descended into a dirge of tortured ecstasy, no strength left to resist. And then Kim's fingers became involved, so tentative yet dexterous as they moved inside her. She opened and closed her mouth as she was gently fucked, no sound coming out. Shudders of pleasure wracked her body as she grasped the wall on either side of her, paint and wood blackening under her Glow. Time lost all meaning and, inevitably, Kim's assault became too much. A ragged whimper erupted from her throat as everything turned dizzyingly wet, her climax overtaking her, shaking the breath from her lungs.

She collapsed as her legs gave out, but Kim was there to catch her and gently lower her to the ground.

_Everythin' I dreamed of_, Shego thought as she sat there in a puddle of blissful happiness, Kim snuggled up against her. She felt so weak and drained, yet alive and full of energy at the same time. She buried her face in Kim's hair and breathed in deep. Simply relishing the scent and the warmth of Kim's skin, and the silkyness of that damnable dress.

"I… just wanted our first time to be special, you know?" Kim said, breaking the silence.

Shego heard the uncertainty in Kim's voice, and that was hardly surprising. Kim had made a life changing decision and had dived in head first, making it all the more special and perfect.

"S'was perfect," Shego mumbled, struggling with words let alone a sentence.

She felt the compliment hit home, Kim's hands once again exploring her body. She weakly tried to sit up, gave up, and cupped Kim's cheek, a smile greeting her.

"Though, 'm payin' you back, once can move," Shego said.

"Can't wait!" Kim replied, beaming at her.

"Noh what I meant–"

She was silenced as Kim kissed her, Kim quickly straddling her waist. She lost what little breath she had left as she tasted herself on Kim's lips, their tongues dancing together as pulses of green fire rushed along her veins.

"Bed?" Kim suggested as they came up for air.

"Bed!" Shego agreed, stroking Kim's cheek. "But gimmie a minute, legs still not workin'."

Kim sat back looking thoughtful, the cutest little furrow on her brow.

"What? No. Hey!" Shego exclaimed as she was picked up bridal style.

"Do you want payback or not?" Kim queried.

"Well, doy!"

"Then let's go!" Kim said, striding across the room.

Shego glared at Kim, achieving nothing. Though deep down she grudgingly acknowledged it was quite romantic as she was carried across the threshold to her bedroom.

"I should still burn yer ass for this!" Shego muttered.

"I thought we'd save the kinky stuff for later?" Kim replied, kicking the door shut with her heel.

~o0o~

Shego woke ever so slowly, a smile on her lips. She was wonderfully naked, no sheet covering her, the air-conditioning running and the bedroom curtains drawn against the sun. She lay there in blissful happiness, her thoughts of last night more dreamlike than real in her current state. It had been perfect. All was perfect. Then she stretched.

_Ow!_

She gingerly straightened a leg, muscles she didn't even know she had complaining.

_She broke me_.

Kim had eagerly succumbed to her glowing fingers, but had bounced back each and every time to devour her in every possible way. Kim an energizer bunny with bottomless reserves of energy. Whether riding Shego's face or bent in half with Shego's mouth between her legs, Kim had always wanted more, to do more, their erotic acrobatics increasing as the night went on.

_She actually broke me_.

The thought of getting out of bed made her curl up inside.

_I shouldn't have mentioned my sex toys, that was a mistake. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but Kimmie's curiosity got me well and truly fucked._

Still, she smiled, licking her lips and tasting Kim. Her nose twitching because she smelt like sex, as did everything else. It quickened her pulse as she reached for Kim, her questing hand coming up empty.

_Um?_

Opening her eyes, she found herself alone on the bed, no sign of Kim.

_Where…?_

She gingerly lifted her head, no sign of Kim. So she took the time to survey the sexy fallout in her bedroom. A lone pillow survived on the bed, the rest of the sheets and pillows strewn across the floor. The mirror on her dresser was shattered, its chair in pieces, and one of the doors to her walk-in closet was hanging off its hinges, the other on the floor. And all around cracks and burnt holes in the walls … when the bed had not been enough.

_S'good night_… she thought happily, tilting her head as she heard some muted singing coming from behind the bathroom door. _She's up and showered? I'm meant to be the super powered one here._ Curiosity satisfied, she gratefully rested her head back on her pillow, too sore to get up and too awake to go back to sleep. _I'm in no fit shape to fool around, and I can only imagine what Kimmie's like. So we'll order in_, w_atch movies, rest and recuperate for today, so we can get back to the fun stuff tomorrow._

She looked up as the bathroom door opened, Kim stepping out.

_Ohh… wow…_

Kim was freshly showered with a towel wrapped around her hair – and wearing nothing else. It was certainly a breathtaking start to the day. Shego openly admired Kim's breasts and perfectly smooth mound, but then her conscience kicked in as she took in all the ugly bruises covering Kim's body. There were even a few bandages and Band-Aids here and there, yet Kim was smiling and softly humming to herself.

_Yeah, we're definitely taking it easy for a few day_s, Shego thought.

She silently watched Kim disappear back into the bathroom, Kim returning with a few freshly cleaned sex toys.

"Hey! You're awake?" Kim said, noticing Shego's attentive gaze.

"And you're up early?" Shego said, her voice seriously croaky.

"Yeah… I was just–" Kim replied, glancing at the items she was holding. She blushed as she deposed them on the end of the mattress, climbing onto the bed and sitting next to Shego.

"You were saying?" Shego asked, loving the way Kim's blush travelled down her neck and across her chest.

"I was just getting everything ready for when you woke up," Kim replied. "So we can, you know?"

"Kimmie, it's okay to say 'fuck' when you're my girlfriend."

"Yeah, you're my girlfriend," Kim replied, her blush deepening as she dropped her head.

"Never change."

"Too late."

"You know what I mean."

"I do," Kim replied, leaning in for a kiss. "But I'm not the only one who's changed. You're now dating a Global Justice Officer."

Shego's eyes went wide, the fallout of her desires hitting home.

"You're worth it!" Shego stated. "And when we're better, you're going to put on the uniform and then I'm gonna show you what I truly think of Global Justice."

"Kinky."

"Also, and this is important, awake or asleep, public or in private, you can do what you want to me when you want, girlfriend's orders!"

"Sir! Yes, sir!" Kim replied, throwing her a playful salute. "So…?" she asked, scooting closer.

"But, don't you want to take it easy for today?"

"We could," Kim replied, her fingers caressing their way down Shego's back. "But I'm just following orders," she whispered, nibbling Shego's ear.

Shego's body responded on its own, her legs moving apart.

_Shower, sheets, injuries_, she thought, trying to voice the many reasons why they should wait. But Kim's fingers found their mark, delving into the budding wetness beyond.

_I'm so dead!_

**~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~**

Normally when I write a Kim and Shego story and they finally end up together, that's where I wrap it up. But this time I decided to jump out of my comfort zone and keep going. So when Kim says, "Why don't we find out together?" Instead of finishing it, I kept writing. Thus you got my second attempt at a 'hopefully' sexy fight scene.


End file.
